


【双龙】星月随风

by Erdongzm



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 阴阳师同人;双龙组cp;荒连cp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdongzm/pseuds/Erdongzm
Summary: 全文4w字***CP：双龙组，荒连（荒×一目连），设定无双豪雄皮×风神之佑皮***梗：年下冷锐精英×年上温柔助理，职场pa；互相带马甲而不自知；双向暗恋；如有撞梗撞设定纯属巧合***视角随心乱转全凭感觉，文笔中下，剧情一般***接受无能请点×
Relationships: 情侣
Kudos: 18





	【双龙】星月随风

**Author's Note:**

> 全文4w字
> 
> ***CP：双龙组，荒连（荒×一目连），设定无双豪雄皮×风神之佑皮  
> ***梗：年下冷锐精英×年上温柔助理，职场pa；互相带马甲而不自知；双向暗恋；如有撞梗撞设定纯属巧合  
> ***视角随心乱转全凭感觉，文笔中下，剧情一般  
> ***接受无能请点×

（一）  
“你看见，荒总办公桌上的玻璃瓶了嘛？”  
刚进茶水间没多久的一目连冲咖啡的手一停，杯里滚烫的热水冲撞着把速溶咖啡粉吞噬淹没，翻卷出蒸腾的水汽，咖啡的苦甜味霎时浸入空气。  
一目连盯视着薄薄的水雾，垂着眼保持着倾倒热水的姿势，静静地听远处早就进来的两个女实习生讨论。  
声音不大，但在安静的茶水间里也能让一目连听得清楚了。  
“我帮烟烟罗秘书长送文件的时候看到了，怎么了？”  
“我听一个前辈说，那瓶子啊荒总从不离身，去哪儿带哪儿，说是跟平安符一样的。”  
“这么宝贝啊？你说会不会是什么定情信物……”  
“不知道哇。”  
“好想知道什么样的人能收服清冷总裁的心啊~”  
“而且最神奇的是那瓶子从来没碎过，怕不是自带buff吧，里面也不知道装着点什……诶你干嘛撞我胳膊，我茶要撒了。”  
“嘘……连前辈在旁边……”  
一目连余光注意到两个女生朝这边看了一眼之后就蓦地住嘴了，微不可查地叹了口气，接着把剩下半杯咖啡冲好，拿搅拌勺拌了拌，动作利落地把用的工具清理摆放好，朝往这边投来视线的两个惴惴不安的实习生微笑道：“我先走了，你们喝了茶再好好休息一下，工作辛苦了。”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯好的学长！”

将咖啡放到自己的办公桌上，一目连站着整理了一下放在桌上的资料，从中抽了几份待处理的文件，转身走至隔壁总裁办公室门前。他轻轻呼了一口气，曲起指节轻轻叩了两下门板：“荒总，有文件需要您签字确认。”等了五秒，一目连自觉拧了把手。  
旋得开，门没锁。  
荒总的时间观念精确到秒，门外有人敲门，他若是在屋内，听见了就一定会在三秒内回复；若是五秒未应，门外人可自行扭把手确认，门锁了的话说明人确实不在，而门要是没锁，说明他人在办公室，但可能专注于处理事务没来得及应答。  
一目连进屋一看到支着额头端坐在办公桌前看文件的荒总裁，带些紧张地抿了抿唇。  
他走近办公桌，耐心地又说明了一遍，“荒总，这是需要您签字的文件。”然后把文件轻轻递到了荒的手边。手收回来时他下意识地瞥眼看向笔筒旁边的暗蓝色玻璃瓶。  
目测这个瓶子也就小半个手掌的大小，是刚好能被完全包在掌心的尺寸。暗蓝色的漆应该是涂在瓶子内部，所以瓶身的琉璃材质还在微弱地反射着周遭的光。一目连注意到荒嘴唇翕动似是在说话，但自己耳边却莫名回荡着刚才两位实习生的对话，最后“定情信物”四个大字缓缓飘在自己眼前，晃得他有些恍惚。  
“一目连，你走神了。”  
一目连回神的时候正好碰上荒投来的视线，乍一入眼就是那双狭长凌厉的眼睛，眼神里没有半点情绪，纯粹只是一个平淡的提醒。  
可一目连却慌了。众所周知其实荒并不喜欢别人跟他说话时，尤其是交接事务时走神，一来影响效率，二来不尊重。尽管荒也不会因此责骂或者怪罪，可公司内熟识他的人都谨慎地记着这点，以维持在精英总裁印象里的好感度。  
一目连连忙道：“对不起荒总，没注意听您讲话是我的失职，麻烦您再重复一遍可以么？”  
“我刚才问，今晚你有空……”说至一半，荒蓦地一顿，把话头突兀地掐断，曲起食指抵着唇瓣，移开了在一目连身上的视线，转成沉默。  
一目连在这几秒的沉默里心如擂鼓。  
“……算了。”荒朝一目连摆摆手，生硬地安抚道，“小事，别紧张。”接着拿过手边的新文件查阅。  
有空又怎样呢？有空……一起加班吗……一目连被自己的想法逗笑了。他直觉今天的荒有些不一样，刚才的语气更像是要对自己发出什么邀请。可冷静来想，怎么可能……自己做他的助理也有一年多了，当初最拼的时候秘书团陪荒总裁通宵加班也是经常的事，那时荒倒是有空经常请大家一起喝咖啡。而且，就算他的身边应该站着谁，也不应该是他这个默默无闻的小助理吧。  
荒翻阅文件期间，一目连安静地立在他桌前，借着看向文件的视线细细打量这个年轻的总裁。  
今年他好像是二十七岁吧，比自己还小五岁，一入职场就担得起重任重托，天生就该是吃领导饭的。荒总裁的脸是当真好看，侧脸弧度精致完美，耳垂上别着精致的暗紫色耳钉，莫名冲破了他作为精英身份的刻板和禁欲，添了几分不羁和跋扈。一目连抬眼看向他的发顶，主调是黑色，在灯光下会隐隐呈现出暗色的紫，倒更衬这个人肤色白。一目连再垂眼看向他的手，骨节分明，握笔的时候手背上的手筋绷紧微微突出，性感漂亮。  
真是个完美的人，天神般俊美无俦。  
“一目连，这几份文件，昨天我签过了。”他从翻阅的文件里抽了几份，摆在一侧用手指点了点，示意一目连看标题，“我没记错的话今天该送去相关部门执行了。”  
他侧身弯腰仔细看了一遍，心里暗道不好，估计是过来的时候把待审核的和审核完毕的文件弄混了。他心里极其恼恨今天不在状态的自己，于是在荒重新低头动笔签字时鼓起勇气开了口，“抱歉荒总，今天我……太失职了。晚一些我写一千字检讨给您过目。”  
荒闻言微微皱眉，笔尖一停：“我说要罚你了吗？”  
一目连解释：“您当然没有说。只是我实在不满意我今天的状态，甚至这个状态还给您造成了麻烦，我心里当真过意不去。”  
荒放下笔，微仰起头，脸部线条拉起精致漂亮的轮廓：“我最后说一遍，一目连，我没有怪罪你，检讨更没必要。”  
而荒的不怪罪却让一目连有些无措，一种辜负了信任的自责感被一句话点着，此时层层叠叠累加蔓延，压得他眼眶发酸。在这个人面前他总是这样，一些微妙的信赖、理解和包容，就能轻易让他丢盔卸甲，变得脆弱、狼狈和卑微。但偏偏又不想让这个人看出一点亲密的情愫，就只好用蠢笨的法子，逼自己去变得坚硬。  
“那我……拿去给烟烟罗秘书长过目。”一目连整理好自己的表情，收拢荒签好的文件，微微弯了一躬，“谢谢荒总批准。”  
“一目连。”荒把最后一份文件塞入他怀里，“咔哒”一声盖好笔盖，对上一目连视线的眼睛看不出情绪，“你总跟自己过不去。”  
一目连的心脏被这句肯定句捅了个对穿，心思都被面前的人瞬间摸得个通透，差点儿就要在他面前无处遁形。  
荒把目光转到电脑显示屏上，语调平平地吩咐，“你回去吧。”  
刚才有那么一瞬间，一目连甚至错觉他已经在荒面前没有秘密了。一目连心里苦笑，应了一声“是”，转身朝门口走去。  
他为什么总喜欢勉强自己？明明……今晚只是想请他吃个晚餐，怎么就变成一千字检讨了。荒盯着紧闭的门，心情复杂地抬手抓了抓头发。  
当初就是看着这个低眉顺目的小职工还算懂事顺眼，就把他调进来当助理了。这个叫一目连的青年，明明进了公司好几年，却一直只是呆在中层部门干些杂活儿，提拔到秘书团一来是因为荒初来乍到需要重新培养亲信，二来也可以试试新员工们的能力。意外收获是一目连学习和适应能力都挺强，交代的事情也办得井井有条，颇有手腕。烟烟罗背地里查清楚了，这个小职员阅历丰富，能力强，只是不善竞争和抢夺，有不少好机遇都被别人横刀夺去，多少有点怀才不遇的意思——于是成功俘获烟烟罗的惜才之心，对待他也比对其他助理多了几分照拂。荒有一段时间听着烟烟罗在他耳边连连来连连去没反应过来，还以为是他新交的小男友。  
对他悄然多了几分关注之后，荒觉察出一目连，和其他人不太一样。  
他不争不抢不起眼，性子温顺平和，对人和事都淡淡的，升值加薪年终奖对别的下属来说是天大的犒劳，对他来说却像是喝水吃饭。平时也极少看见他和其他同事有除了公务上的往来，就连一起聚餐吃饭他也只是在角落坐一会儿，然后找个不知真假的理由离席。他独来独往，独自落寞，却好像又不孤独，没有自诩孤独者身上的厌世闭郁……整个人就像他那双眼睛一样，黑而平淡无奇。  
但若一注意到他的存在，就能发现他的落寞带着迷人的气质，涉世而不入世，隔世却不出世，像一名和人间保持着微妙距离的，游离于尘世边缘的神祗。  
荒不知道这种比喻从何而来，却莫名契合。

一目连回到住处，洗干净手照着镜子把美瞳取了下来。  
再抬眼时，镜子里映照着一双摄人心魄的妖冶红眸。一目连眨眨酸涩的眼，盯着镜子里的自己却可笑地觉得有几分陌生。  
面具戴得久了，差点就忘了自己是个怪物了。他自嘲。  
昏暗的灯光抚了他的脸廓眉眼，光线明灭间惯常和顺的面容多了几分隽美肃冷，像一尊青灯古案前孤寞蒙尘的神像。  
“今晚早点去见白风吧。”一目连轻声说。  
白风是一目连梦境里的白龙，龙鳞闪亮，威风凛凛，一直“居住”在一目连的梦境里，是一个独立于梦境的存在，相比梦境来说它更像是一目连做梦时的一部分“意识”，一目连入梦之后就相当于进入了一个和它沟通的空间，可以自由交谈不受任何时间或空间的拘束。  
一目连从来不去想这条龙是怎么来的，对他来说，它是陪伴在他身边最长久的存在。  
是亲人。  
“大人，今日如何？”  
一目连和白风在梦境里初见的时候，白风说的是古语，晦涩难懂，是通过长久以来和一目连的交流才渐渐转变成古今参半的语言，方便一目连能更好理解。  
“还好。”一目连在梦境里跪坐下来，白风绕着他慢慢地转，“白风，不要那样叫我。”  
白风无视了他的要求，摆着尾开口问：“大人，您的上司今日如何？”  
这条龙还真是固执，也不知道这毛病从哪学来的，一目连磨了几十年也没能把它对他的称呼纠正过来。一目连没辙地摇摇头，答话道：“今天不太好，我应该惹他生气了。”  
“您之前提及，上司甚是关照员工。”  
“他体贴下属，但不责怪不代表真的没关系。他有血有肉，会生气也是应该的，更何况今天我的状态不对劲。”  
“何解？”  
“一些……”一目连拇指揉搓着另一只手的掌心，轻笑道，“不伦的，狂妄的欲念……有点没压制住。”  
“凡俗七情六欲，由心而起，诞易控难，向来无解。”  
“是啊。那些妄念……一旦有了，就只会越来越多，不会少的。”一目连垂下眼，“那些带着各色需求接近我的人，得到了想要的就离开了。”他话语一顿，眨眨眼，“我并非看不出来他们想要的东西，人的一生来去空空，那些身外之物他们想要，我让给他们就是了。况且我还带着私心，若是……以心换心，他们如果有所察觉，就能选择在我身边留得久一些……不过，还是可惜了。”  
一目连的唇角微微扬起，“我不后悔让他们看到我的真心，待人接物，本就不该掺杂半分虚假，更何况那些来了又走的人，都曾经或多或少，向我付出过真情实意。我问心无愧，只是……有点寂寞。荒披着人情淡漠的皮，藏着一颗赤诚良善的心，我却在他的坦荡里生出了旖念……白风，我是不是很不堪？”  
“大人，您不曾卑劣，更不必这般自损。”  
“对不起，也许是我憋得太久，太敏感了些。”一目连抹抹眼角，“还让你听了这么乱七八糟的胡话。”  
白风缓缓停在一目连面前，炯亮的大眼静静地注视着他：“吾愧于大人。”  
一目连笑问：“怎么了？”  
“吾愧不能化为人身，于芥子一梦中予您慰藉。”  
一目连微笑着轻抚白风的龙首，红眸光彩潋滟，“你一直陪着我，这已经很好了。”  
“不知大人可否察觉，自您成年伊始，入梦次数有所增多。”  
“我没怎么注意这个。”一目连坦白，“频繁入梦……有什么问题吗？”  
“于您身体无碍。吾只是作一提醒，此现象警示着您某种情绪有所不稳。”  
一目连皱眉思考，“是什么？”  
“吾亦不解。”  
“你说增多……”一目连斟酌道，“是说以前有次数少的时候？是什么时候？”  
“当年您年岁十三。”  
“白风，这都快二十年了。”一目连揉揉眉心。  
“吾无甚时间概念。”白风的尾巴左右摇摆着，“当年您偶遇一名八岁孩童，自此，甚久未入吾之梦境。”  
“八岁的孩子……”  
一目连有了印象。四周黑暗的梦境有了浅淡的画面疾掠而过，隐约能捕捉一些残像：  
广阔无垠的夜空，星月，浑身是伤的少年，瓦墙上的一扇小窗，紧靠墙的矮凳，放在掌心的折编星星，以及那个头发糟乱面容俊俏的男孩。  
还有……

一个黑发红眸的少年跑着来到了一家低矮简陋的平房里，房东正带着人收拾清点这个房子的旧物。  
房东说：“哦，这家的疯女人有人来接走了，说是她弟弟……啊？小孩？哦，跟着走了呗。回来？不知道，他们没说，应该不回了吧，我看那女人被接走的时候说话清清楚楚的，哪里有疯的样子，估计是装疯的。嗐，骗了我这么久，好在后面补上来的租金翻了五倍……”  
少年在得到房东允许的请求下去了一趟那个房子里的黑仓库，在破烂的床上摸索到了在枕头和被子夹缝间的一支录音笔。  
少年点了播放，录音笔里传出来了嘶嘶乱窜的电流声，像是被磕碰坏了：“嘶……谢……谢，白风……嘶嘶……我……”

“大人。”  
“大人，您流泪了。”  
一目连从梦中醒来，清晨的阳光穿过宽敞的窗户，暖洋洋地熨帖在一目连的脸上。他从初醒的迷蒙中缓了缓，起床洗漱穿戴。走之前他拉开床头柜的抽屉，把那只修了又修早就报废多年的录音笔握在手里摩挲了片刻，然后放置在了自己的枕头旁。

一目连来得早，公司里大部分办公区域连灯都没打开。和几个早到的同事打了招呼之后，他本想径直走向自己的办公桌，但公文包一提一开，他从里面抽出了昨晚写好的自我检讨，路线拐了个折，往隔壁总裁办公室走去。  
这几天公司出了挺大的事，加上待审理的事务只增不减，他不会……加班工作到现在吧？按一目连跟随他近两年的经验，倒也不是没有可能。  
他弯下腰从角落的下格储物柜里拿了一条干净的毯子，这才抬手敲门。  
五下没应，但门把手旋得开。  
荒躺坐在办公椅上睡着，两条手臂分别搭在扶手上，头微微后靠着椅背上的小枕头，整个人的身体线条放松自然，再无平时紧绷冷锐的状态，像一只放松警惕收起利爪沉睡的兽。  
一目连把检讨和公文包都暂放在办公桌上，这才能空出两只手方便他打开毯子。  
趁着掖毯子的动作，他悄悄地打量这个熟睡的男人。  
身材真好，比例修长而完美，宽肩窄腰，看起来就是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的类型，天生的衣架子。合身的衬衫解了最上头的两颗扣子，领口外翻，露出一小片结实干净的肌肤，和一小段形状完美的锁骨。脸……睡着时候失了略显凌厉的张扬，但依然精致出挑，俊美非凡。  
——真是一副轻易让人沉沦的好皮相。明明每次借盖毯子为掩饰才偷来的时间都不够用，可一目连还是禁不住有些脸皮发热，移开了视线。  
从什么时候开始过分关注这个外冷内热的总裁的呢？一目连记不清了，刚开始只是以欣赏美人的态度对这个人抱着好感，只是偶尔的，能在自己上夜班时赏星月的走廊通道里，碰见这个人望着玻璃大窗阻隔在外的夜空，像在思考，但更像在放空，结实的肩膀因放松而线条略微下垮，但整个人仍站得挺拔，雕塑似的，却没来由的和自己记忆中那个男孩的身影重合。  
不，怎么可能会联想到他呢，那个男孩还没来得及告诉自己他的名字，留下了一支坏掉的录音笔就走了，两人一别就是将近二十年，一目连也只勉强记得男孩稚嫩的长相……更何况，虽然不知道男孩未来的出路，但天底下哪有这么巧和神奇的事情，让故人变成自己的上司。  
荒也许只是休息下而已，不要罗曼蒂克式地拓展脑洞了，一目连。他无数次对自己说。  
可是这句话也已经是第无数次用来给他掩耳盗铃了。一目连多年落寞化成了实形，有了一处臆想和寄托……情意早已漫涨，覆水难收。  
既然斩不掉，那就只能试试藏起来。  
荒睡得很沉，一目连直至听到虚掩的门外渐渐传来同事陆续刷卡报到的声响，才拿着东西离开总裁办公室。  
“别关门！”  
一目连再是平静都被这不知从哪惊现的声音吓得一抖，握着把手的力道也就松了一把，到底是没关上。一转头发现声音的主人正踩着高跟鞋哒哒走来。  
“早上好，烟烟罗小姐。”一目连微笑。  
“……连。”烟烟罗目标明确直冲门口，路过一目连时用一种极其复杂的表情盯了他两秒，然后语速极快地说，“我找荒总有急事。你快去帮我把等下会议要用的文件整理出来，我刚刚放在你桌子上了。”  
“好，我马上……”  
“还有，”烟烟罗半个身子已经迈进了门槛，却蓦地停下郑重对一目连说，“今天无论你听到什么，都不要信，知道吗？除了我和荒，谁的话你都不要信。”  
门砰地无情关上了，没给怔愣的一目连任何询问的机会。

“一目连，你真的很淡定。”妖狐把待审批的文件送来秘书办公室时，对着低头处理事务的一目连说道。  
闻言一目连并没停下手头的工作，只是平和地回复：“怎么说？”  
“哦，你个闷声不吭只顾干活的呆子，确实可能什么都不知道。”妖狐抱着胳膊，“上周我们每一台电脑的‘监视器’被统一收缴了，你记得吧。”  
一目连点头表示记得。  
妖狐所说的“监视器”是隐藏在公司每一台公用电脑里面的数据记录仪，这个仪器会完整复刻对应电脑里的所有操作记录和数据记录，包括任何删除和隐藏操作，类似于“行车记录仪”。为了保护员工一部分隐私，此记录仪一年会自动清空一次全部数据。而若是公司面临极大的隐私或数据泄露等信息安全问题，公司将回收所有公用电脑的“监视器”，交予信息安全保护系统处理庞大的信息交互数据和操作痕迹，找出一切脱离本部终端掌控的无迹可寻的数据流，即漏洞筛查工作。当然，每个公用电脑里还有多个备用记录仪器，“监视器”只是一个套组的母件，其余子件虽说功能不完备，但也不至于让人钻筛查阶段的空子。  
这是公司运作近几年来，第一次要求全体员工上交“监视器”，可以说明公司信息安全层面近期出了极大的漏洞，公司相关部门已经连续几天加班加点连轴转了，整个公司这段时间里都若有若无地笼罩在“危机感”的氛围中，但上级至今也没给明确的告示，危机公关也没有动静，所以每个人都觉得自己时刻被悬着口气。  
“据小道消息说，抓到漏洞出处了，可就是不公布是哪个‘内奸’。”一目连抬头，平静地看着站在自己对面的妖狐。妖狐眼皮一耷，眼睛半阖成一个慵懒的神态，对上了一目连的视线，“我还真好奇，这‘内奸’到底是谁，是不能说……还是，不敢说？”说罢，眼睛有意无意地往总裁办公室飘。  
“谁允许你乱猜了？”  
嗓音低沉，音色清冷萧索，语气愠怒。妖狐讶异地睁大了眼睛，有些难以相信刚才听到的话是从一目连口中说出来的。  
“我可什么都没说呢，别紧张。”妖狐笑得眼尾上挑，媚得近乎妖异，“万一是我，或者是你呢？  
“一目连，你做好准备了吗？”  
  
（二）  
远近周边的住户都知道，在那座低矮简陋的平房里，有一对模样生得极漂亮出挑的母子。  
就是可惜，这女人是个疯子，疯得没办法和人正常沟通，疯得每天都打亲儿子的那种。  
不过疯也疯得有理由，据说这女人含着金汤匙长大，被豪门捧作明珠，只可惜一朝入情网终身不可脱，被男人骗了感情骗了家财，现如今家业受创整顿无暇救济，女人既没颜面回家又没别处可投靠，寻来寻去找了这处偏僻地方，房东见她可怜就也给了，房租按贫困户给。结果一落脚，人就疯了，估计是那股惨劲儿缓过来了，恨自己命苦罢。  
只是可怜那个八岁男娃，终日被关在黑仓库里，白天挨打，晚上就只得那一小窗看看外边儿的星星月亮哟。  
跑出来的荒闻言停了下来，乱糟糟的头发下目光狠厉，凶狠地刮向不远处围成一圈磕着瓜子把别人的生活添油加醋当生活娱乐谈资的人们，脏兮兮的手握成了拳。  
“哟！哪来的花子！走开走开！”其中一个妇女抬头正撞见了这道可怕的视线，脊背蓦地升起冷汗，马上摆手大喊道。  
荒转身继续飞跑。  
女人打他的时候已经喝醉了，面色酡红，叫骂都语无伦次，力道反而比以前抽打得轻了许多，走的时候甚至把门栓都忘了上。荒听着门关上之后没有往常的“咔哒”二次落锁声，心脏猛地狂跳。他从内打开门看向门外，女人在沙发上睡得正熟，于是他轻手轻脚，在沙发旁的矮柜里拿了钥匙，转身冲出大门，飞快地给正门落了锁后就撒腿在大街小巷间狂奔。  
只是今晚……只是片刻都好，他太想念自由了。  
他没有前路和去处，唯一的归处就是女人身边。哪怕她如今再癫狂，她那双抽打他的手，也曾经筑起过港湾，保护过他免受任何怪责和辱骂。  
他不知道到底发生了什么让母亲一夜之间仿佛被夺魂摄魄，但每次她下手打他时，她总是在哭，泪水狼狈地爬满脸庞，沾湿她的额发鬓发，把秀美的面容折腾得像惨丽的鬼。还有每次跟晚饭一起送来的伤药，以及荒偶尔听到的她窝在沙发里的啜泣。  
一个八岁的孩子，还稚嫩得撑不起一个臂弯，去给母亲依靠，可他也能敏锐地觉察出来，母亲是在保护他，和自己。  
同时也在用一种走投无路般的，歇斯底里而病态的方式，折磨着她自己。  
他也不知道跑了多久，直到肾上腺素分泌热血上头的感觉有所缓解，他终于后知后觉地感受到腿脚的酸麻，可他根本停不下来，于是蓦地翻身干脆地垫着路边的草坪摔了一跤。  
荒大口呼吸着，肺里的气像被榨空了一样，贪婪吸入的空气灼烫了他。  
然后他就在草坪边坐着，一直看着太阳落下，等到星星点缀铺洒在夜空，弯月拨开云层显露。  
没办法预估时间，他就打算就这么一直坐着等到天亮。晚上出门时母亲睡得沉，荒出门时把家里的窗全部封了死，门锁还加了两道他偷偷配的大锁，防的就是那些趁夜总是来敲打门窗骚扰母亲的男人。不过清晨他必须要回去，若是母亲醒来找不到自己，可能精神状态会更糟。  
“你怎么在这？”一个声音在荒背后响起。以防吓到他还刻意问得轻缓。  
荒回头，倏然入眼的就是那一双红眸，惊艳明丽，连在夜晚里都映着明亮的光。荒顿了一顿，小心地上下打量了一下来人，看起来跟自己差不多大，瘦弱矮小，眉眼神情柔和。他稍微放松了些警惕。  
来人轻声说，“对不起……吓到你了吧。我住在附近，只是晚上出来散步而已，看到你躺在这以为是受伤了，就过来看看，你不要怕。”  
这人一番话把自己想问的都温柔地解释清楚了，荒一时语塞，撅噘嘴把脑袋转向一边，半晌才应一句“我没怕”。  
少年笑了笑，然后自然而然地在荒身边坐了下来。荒转头盯视着身边的人，侧脸线条柔和，五官清秀隽美，长相是温柔美好的类型……荒视线最后停留在他那双红眸上，带着不加掩饰的好奇和探视。  
少年好脾气地任由他看，唯一的反应只是略微垂下眼，良久后问：“是不是很奇怪？觉得可怕么？”他指的是眼睛。  
而荒也听懂了。他坦诚：“我觉得很漂亮。”  
少年再抬眼时荒很明显地感受到他放松了，面容带着明亮的笑意：“谢谢。”  
两个人一起看了会儿夜空，少年问道：“你也住在附近吗？”  
荒摇摇头。  
少年：“你怎么会在这里呢？”  
荒：“……散步。”  
少年：“你平时散步……都会浑身是伤吗？”  
荒：“你别管……明明跟我差不多大，一副前辈的语气……”  
“那只要我比你大就能管你了吗？你多少岁呀？”  
“八岁。”  
“我十三哦。”  
“……”  
“没骗你，我在x中念初一，喏，这是校徽。我只是个子长得慢。”  
“…………”  
“所以你怎么会来这里‘散步’呢，小弟弟？”  
“………………”  
那天夜里他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，大部分时候是共同沉默着看夜空里的星月。少年后来也没有问荒来这里的原因，甚至没有问荒住在哪，叫什么名字。他只是就这么在荒身边躺着，直到夜半虫鸣不绝，也没展露丝毫困意。  
“你……不回去吗？”荒忍不住开口问。  
“我今晚想在外面这样待着。”少年轻轻笑着，“你呢？不回去吗？”  
“我……”荒把差点脱口而出的倾诉咽了回去，“我也想在这里待着。”  
“风逸云舒卷，月栖朗星间。那不如陪陪我吧？看看星星和月亮。”少年嗓音柔和，语调缓慢，里面却透着和年龄毫不相符的无边年岁浸染的孤寞，恍若另一个沧桑而寂寞的魂灵在此刻占据着这副肉身，依依不舍地贪恋着人间。而年幼的荒，只是侥幸从中窥见了某个秘密的一隅。  
可荒还是个不谙世事的孩子，心思还没那么多转圜和纠结，于是他敏感而紧张地开口问道：“你……是谁？”  
黑发红眸的少年轻阖柔软的睫羽：“叫我……白风吧。”  
……

荒醒来的时候，隐约听到门口传来烟烟罗和谁的交谈声。他按着发疼眩晕的脑袋，开始质疑自己选择小憩的行为其实是个错误。  
近期公司内部技术疑被对家公司窃取，专利申请寸步难行，用户隐私疑遭泄露……公司其他高层每天都摁着他连轴开会，公司大小的事情还等待他来决策……好不容易在深夜能喘口气，结果却连上了不同时空的脑电波，回忆起……啊不，意识重新经历了一遍被他珍重掩藏，深埋于心的那段过往。  
不过，被打断了。荒想按着残留的梦境接续上记忆裂口，但意识却不随他控制，兀自地把少年的面容淡化模糊，最后只剩下那双红眸，既妖冶又艳丽，停留在记忆里最明亮的地方。  
“白风……”荒喃喃道，把身上盖着的薄毯随意折叠了两下，搭在旁边的扶手上，朝站在桌前等待汇报指示的烟烟罗点点头示意可以开始了。  
烟烟罗微一颔首，直切主题：“荒总，他们查到漏洞源头了。”  
“嗯，继续说。”荒把不知何时变得散乱的袖子重新放下抚平，束紧袖口，最后扣上了一枚星月纹刻款式的袖扣。  
“我想先出于朋友的身份提醒您……您要做好心理准备，不要发火。”  
“哦……”荒皱皱眉，“这么厉害，查到是我了？”  
饶是烟烟罗处理即时信息的反应速度再快，也一时被荒猝不及防以假乱真的玩笑噎得半天说不出话。她压下复杂的心情，深吸一口气公布道：“是一目连。”  
大概有十秒钟的沉默，期间烟烟罗焦虑得只想冲回办公室把剩下那半包烟攥去吸烟室抽个干净。她身为一名业务精湛的秘书长，尤擅察言观色，此刻也读不懂荒的面无表情脸是个什么意思。  
给个反应啊哥！！！！！！烟烟罗觉得再来十秒这样的沉默自己的腿就要开始抖了。  
“公司去年有过一次类似的数据泄露，那是内鬼第一次露出马脚，而数据泄露期间一目连在子公司进行调研和培训……”荒顺手将笔筒旁的玻璃瓶握在掌心里摩挲，平静道，“……他被内鬼抓来当替罪羊了。”  
原本紧张忧虑的烟烟罗霎时像被雷电劈中，美目甚至因呆愣而略微睁大。她惊讶荒竟然没有因亲信遭到质疑而恼怒，更惊讶荒居然第一时间否决了最高调查团的调查结果，而最让她纳闷的是……  
公司的运营安全都有数据安全中心把控，数据流和隐私权交涉这种情况一般自检自查自补即可，除非数据泄露严重到让公司遭受比较大的损失才会惊动高层。那么问题来了，荒总裁是用啥时间把范围精准压缩到某次的数据泄露，又是为啥记得一目连那时候只跟她报备过的调研培训呢……？  
她敏锐地感觉自己捕捉到了什么……  
“这只是我的初步推测，还没有充足的证据。所以你……”荒一挑眉，“回神。”  
“好的荒总是的荒总。”烟烟罗条件反射应道。  
荒又一挑眉：“很好，我说什么了？”  
“您说……”烟烟罗眼睛滴溜一转，反应极快应道，“荒总，还有一件事，董事会十分钟后召开高层紧急会议，要求您务必出席并表明态度。”  
“你倒是伶牙俐齿。”荒淡淡地给烟烟罗的应急反应做了个中肯的评价，摆手道，“等一下我会传一份文件给你，你去准备下，会议上好应付。”  
烟烟罗跟随荒打拼多年，既是助手也算好友，当下立刻反应过来他话里的意思，郑重点头道：“明白。”  
正欲退下，荒叫住她：“下次不用给我拿毯子了，我休息的时候不习惯盖东西。”  
烟烟罗满脸“？”地转头：“荒总，您误会了，不是我拿的。”开玩笑，给荒盖毯子会被冻住的好吗！而且他办公室柜子的底层抽屉里就有毯子啊他自己会拿吧！该不是哪个小职员胆大包天对荒总裁动了春心然后悄咪咪地……  
“不是你？那是谁？”荒一下子抓起毯子，神情极其复杂。  
烟烟罗的思绪还沉浸在不小心败露的办公室桃色小秘密中，心不在焉地应付道：“这您要不问问连连，他在我前面进来过，说不定还知道是谁给您盖上的。”说罢，烟烟罗一边琢磨着应该把这消息第一时间分享给哪位同事，一边旋风般的朝门外走去，顺手把门带上了。  
荒有些呆滞地盯着手里抓的毯子，良久，手慢慢地攀上脖子，掌心有意无意地在颈侧摩擦着，后来突然想到什么似的手掌上移，猛地把暗紫色头发抓得凌乱飞扬，像簇乱窜生长的草。而暗紫色耳钉棱角分明，嚣张耀眼地折射着室内的光线，却把荒耳根处的微红衬得越发明显。  
忘记从什么时候开始了，每次荒累到无法回家，只能在办公室稍微休息的日子里，自己每次醒来身上都披着一块薄毯。原先以为只是烟烟罗吩咐人做的，但好像……有时候不是这么回事？  
一目连？荒因脑海里跳出的这个名字一悸，心脏不听话地跳得加快了些，砰砰砰砰，和刚刚的悸动相呼应。他将脸埋进毯子里，深吸一口气，却只能闻到淡得几近消失的冷杉松木香——他自己惯常用的男士香。  
也对，应该是抓不到气味的，就像那个人一样……风似的，还没抓到手里，就从指缝间逃逸掉了。

“荒总裁，现在已有的证据表明此次信息泄漏问题明确指向正式员工一目连。鉴于形成完整的证据链还需要时间进行更详细的整理和核对，经高层会议讨论决定，将在两天后公示一目连偷窃企业机密，造成重大信任危机和财产损失等以上构成犯罪行为的恶劣行径。公示前的这两天内对员工一目连实行停职处理，公示期间一目连将移交公安机关处置。请问您对此有何异议？”  
荒在会议上其实很少主动开口表态，除非是要高层本人亲自裁决的意见。因此，秘书长烟烟罗就成为了荒总裁“沉默”时的发言人。  
烟烟罗闻言，思忖片刻，步子往前小迈一步，朝各高层和律师团一躬腰，得体大方地回答道：“各位董事好。我代荒总询问一下，公示前的两天内是否允许他人代一目连进行重新调查？”  
一个董事皱眉：“什么意思？你怀疑我们调查过程作假？”  
烟烟罗微笑，气势不减：“请这位先生不要过度解读我们的意思，我们只是想问清楚调查的‘度’。”  
律师团其中一个律师回答道：“烟烟罗小姐说的调查是指重新调查泄漏来源吗？”  
“是。”  
律师有些为难：“原则上是不允许的，毕竟一目连和您二位形成上下级关系，需要避嫌……”  
“你是觉得，我会因为包庇，就放任一个造成公司安全威胁的内鬼胡来？”  
被打断的律师悻悻地闭了嘴，在场所有人看向声音源头——整场会议上根本没抬过眼的荒依然低垂着视线，久居高层的威严无形释放，“我希望在座的各位能认知到一个问题，我和在座的利益始终是紧密相连的。你们凭什么认为我会放过任何一个让公司折损的绊脚石？”  
“可，刚才烟烟罗小姐的意思……”  
“没错，我要求重新调查，因为我不信任你们的调查结果。”荒将手中的玻璃瓶握紧，单刀直入说道，“一来，我相信我的亲信；二来，我有初步的证据和资料证明，你们的调查线索可能早就有人刻意引导去另一个方向。”说完，荒朝烟烟罗使了个眼色，烟烟罗会意，将抱在手臂的资料在会议桌上摊开，分发给众人。  
荒看向律师团：“源头查得出来，证据指向明确可信，有迹可循，证据链逻辑紧扣，构成犯罪事实，才能下最终定论，对吧。”  
“照……照理说是这样……”  
“既然这只是调查团的初步调查结果，那么在完整证据链收集完整前，不如我们两方分头行动。我同意公示，以及批准公示期前对一目连的停职处理要求。那么我们在公示前的最后一次调查结果整合会议上比对双方的成果，求同存异，整理出一条公平且完整的证据链。各位董事意下如何？”  
“这……”  
荒这一番话说得有理有据，环环相扣，一时间众人的思路也被他带着节奏走。  
“更何况，其实我司内部机制改革时，我就想动手解决一个我发现很久了的‘陈年诟病’……各位先生，你们是不是把我当成什么有勇无谋的匹夫了？我司的出现这种级别的数据安全问题，已经是民事级别的大案件了，照理说早该通知公安司法机关介入调查。那么到了现在，怎么还是我司的调查团在瞎忙活？”  
董事会各个面面相觑，不敢出声反驳。  
“看来我和各位董事先生的利益连得也不是很紧密啊。各位借着公司信息系统遮遮掩掩，费尽周折给自己抹痕迹，是自己藏了什么好东西？我也实在是好奇啊。”  
一些过度敏感的东西突然被拎在台面上讲，无异于当场被人掀了遮羞布。于是，全场鸦雀无声。  
“这是我最后一次同你们妥协。” 荒眼睛扫了一圈脸色一阵青一阵白的董事会众人，起身往门口走，“几天后见，各位。”  
临近大门的时候，一个董事猛一拍桌，为自己挽回最后一些面子：“荒，能有‘公示期’就是董事会给你和你的下属最大的宽容！如果最后确定你的下属就是‘内奸’，我看你会不会后悔今天对他的包庇！”  
荒头也不回，背对着众人朗声道：“我跟他‘连坐’。你们怎么处置他，就怎么处置我。我就是他的担保。”  
“你！”  
荒朝身后摆摆手：“我还有事情要处理，先走一步。”说完，走出了会议室。  
“荒总，这次要是处理不好，可就得罪整个董事会了啊……”烟烟罗担忧地跟在荒身后。  
“这句话竟然是从你嘴里说出来的。”荒把瓶子放回自己的口袋里，脚步不停，语调平淡冷漠，但出奇坚定，“再难的时候都挺过来了。这才一段时间不加班，你的业务能力水平就下降了吗。”  
烟烟罗怀疑自己是不是听错了，荒刚才是不是极其别扭地安慰她了？  
不过她挺受用的。她挺直腰板，恭谦应道：“当然不。我一定不辜负您的信任。”  
“知道了就去做吧。”  
为了更好地保护一目连，公示期前公司内部开展调查，给他停职确实是最好的安排。等到最终的调查结果出来，一切都能水落石出。只是……  
荒想起了那个平淡无奇的身影，低眉顺目的，乖巧得甚至有些木讷的，他真的不会在意任何事吗？漠视，嘲讽，怀疑，误解，甚至是辱骂，会把这缕风逼成狂风，还是干脆逼得他永远销声匿迹？  
不行，还需要更多力量。

“荒总，董事会那边来人说，要找一目连来公司配合调查。”两天里烟烟罗把公司大小其余事务都交给了其他助理来做，自己则专心负责重新调查的事情。  
荒疲惫地坐在电脑前，闻言闭上酸涩的眼，揉了揉眉心：“再找理由推脱掉。一目连现在的处境太特殊，目前内鬼还没抓到，他来公司容易被下绊子。”  
“您也知道，其实他们根本没听进去我们的话，估计一直按着连连是内鬼的逻辑来帮真的内鬼找证据。”烟烟罗揉了揉太阳穴，“可能公示书都拟好了。”  
“愚蠢。”荒忍下内心的恼怒和烦躁，吩咐道，“打发他们的时候继续强调，想要直接联系和调查一目连必须通过我，否则……他们知道后果。”  
烟烟罗点头应道：“是。”  
荒本以为这件事情只是一个小插曲，可变数往往来得猝不及防。而荒更没想到，这个变数就是一目连。  
距离正式发布公示还有15个小时，一目连出现在了突然召开的高层紧急会议当中。  
这完全在荒的意料之外，甚至他看到一目连的一瞬间没来得及控制面部表情。这个平日里总是压低自己存在感的下属，此刻身板挺直地站立在自己面前，出于身高差的原因正仰着头微笑着看向自己。那张脸的轮廓柔和，又因主人过分纤瘦，所以脸侧的线条和扬起的下颔线条利落，冲淡了五官的柔美，添了几分坚毅。荒在他不同往日平淡的笑容里，冥冥感知到一目连此刻无意传递出来的安心、明媚和灵动。像是暖春初融雪水，无名小花抽芽，青嫩而生机烂漫。  
他原来……有这么惊艳吗？  
一目连轻声说：“下午好，荒。”  
荒心不在焉，没察觉到称呼上的毛病：“好。”  
“既然荒总裁也到场了，那我们正式开始此次紧急会议的议程……”一名董事宣布道，“需要特别说明的是，这次会议是一目连先生向董事会提出申请召开的。”  
荒不明一目连此举何意，于是低头看着他的眼睛，微妙地挑了挑眉，示意他给个解释。  
一目连却移开了视线，转身面朝除荒之外早已入座的董事会和其他高层朗声说道：“首先，让我为停职期间因私事繁忙而无法配合各位进行调查的事先道一声歉；其次，本人一目连，愿意配合所有调查，如实反映我所知道的真实情况，接受相关惩处，但我有一个不情之请……”  
一个董事自然地接过一目连的话头，从善如流地应道：“一目连先生请说。”  
一目连笑笑：“谢谢。我甘愿接受惩罚，但请不要连累我的同事们，特别是这几天为我奔波的荒先生和烟烟罗小姐。在此我特别感谢荒先生愿意用自己的名誉担保我，承蒙厚爱，但同时也非常抱歉，我有权不认可这项担保，所以请各位最后不要迁责于他……”  
“一目连，够了。”  
在场的人除了一目连全都噤若寒蝉，因为他们明显感知到了这位平时冷淡甚至有些傲慢的总裁，竟然破天荒地对外展露了怒意。尽管他们也不清楚这莫名的怒意到底从何而来，毕竟一目连说的也没有什么不妥，甚至言语间处处都在维护荒。  
一目连接着断了的话尾平静地补完了最后一句：“我将自己承担所有我该承担的后果。和任何人无关。”  
  
（三）  
荒拉着一目连离开会议室时，忍下焦躁朝室内说道：“休会，半小时后再开。”留下众人面面相觑，就连董事会都一时无语，各个不约而同地举起同款水杯饮了口茶缓解尴尬。  
荒此时甚至能感觉到前所未有的怒意混进血液，在他四肢百骸横冲直撞。若是有人从正面瞧他，定会发现荒此刻因情绪突涨而眼眶发红，连嘴唇都在颤抖。  
手里抓着的手腕清瘦纤细，腕骨轻硌荒的掌心。荒下意识地松了点力道，但转念复又抓得更狠，别扭而微妙地向这个人传递出自己此刻的情绪。  
会议室离总裁办公室不远，荒索性直接把人拉拽进了自己办公室。

荒把一目连按在门板上，一手虚贴着他的后脑以防他碰撞到门板，一边抬起另一条手臂把一目连困在狭小的空间里。  
两人身高差得很多，一目连后背紧贴门板，入目就是宽而结实的胸膛，抬眼就是那个人俊美非凡惹人心漾的脸，强烈的荷尔蒙气息从头顶笼罩下来，逼得他无处遁形近乎窒息。  
要疯了。一目连不由得紧闭眼睛。  
如果不考虑前因后果和各自的情绪，此时的两人的姿势和氛围可以称得上是旖旎的。  
荒发现圈着的人突然脸色苍白，呼吸不匀，没有多想，只觉得是自己吓到他了，便稍微隔了些距离：“……你，不用紧张。”  
一目连摇摇头，微偏过头看向撑在自己脸旁的手臂，紧抿着唇没回应。  
两人的氛围陷入一种难言的尴尬里。  
荒在气什么？一目连敏锐地察觉到了，但一时也猜不准缘由。而现在两个人的状态……实在不像是上司和下属能好好谈论事情的样子。一目连能清晰感知到荒投在他脸上的目光，直白和露骨，还带着些许审视的冷峻，而且……太近了，两人的距离。  
“荒？”一目连忍不住开口，视线微仰，目光停留在荒精致性感的喉结上，“我能问问你为什么生气吗？”  
荒看向一目连的眼神蓦地变得有些复杂。他把另一只手也搭上了门板，两条手臂半桎梏地，把一目连圈在其中。他斟酌着用语，嗓音却无比低柔，语气不自知地沾着亲昵：“你怎么过来了？现在敏感时期，你笨不笨？”一目连原本能感知得到的荒的怒意都被这无奈和担忧混揉成呢喃的哄问，话音入耳，把他烫得耳根发热。  
“没事的。”一目连揉揉自己的耳垂，试图把自己此刻被无意撩出的局促压下去。  
“你是听到了什么消息？”  
“你要给我做担保。”  
“这不是很正常吗？”荒不动声色地掩饰道，“我当然信任我手下的亲信。”  
是吗？可是烟烟罗转告一目连这件事情时，表情可严肃得没有半点“正常”的意思。况且，万一出现差池，直属高层付出的代价也是巨大的。  
“倒是你这么一来打乱了我的计划。”荒接着说，“还差一点时间我就能掌握证据逻辑链的构建主线了。”  
“荒。”一目连伸出手掌轻抵在荒的胸口，用了些力道将荒往外推了推，“你也清楚，这是我的事情。可为什么在二次调查中，从头到尾，你都没有把我算进去？”  
其实缘由是如此的简单和直白，荒非常清醒，可情绪经由口舌，偏要弯绕成不同的意思：“保护员工的信誉安全也是我的职责之一。而你作为当事人容易被使绊子。”  
“那请问您动用子公司人脉是什么用意呢，荒总？”  
荒眯缝起眼睛，没有应答。  
一目连终于在此刻抬眼迎上了荒的视线：“荒总，谢谢您的厚爱，但我有能力保全自己，所以请您……不要妄作担保，以免连累自己。事情发展成现在这样，属下心里也非常过意不去。”  
“你开始跟我打官腔了。”荒妥协似的轻叹口气，“我不是你要应付的公关，一目连。”  
荒那双幽暗的，微微透紫的眼瞳里映着一目连的样子。他那双眼睛，凌厉时张扬，柔和时多情，眼尾线条精致细长，像毫笔行墨一捺至尾收束时的轻曳，眼中的情愫也随之无意曳出，略微表现出失落的目光轻而易举地，将一目连的注意力全部吸纳其中。  
荒看着突然兀自出神的一目连，鬼使神差地，他伸出手，弯曲食指轻托起一目连的下颔。发现一目连依然没有反应，他便把拇指轻按在一目连的颔骨位置，轻柔地捏了捏，吓得一目连一颤，猛地脱离走神的状态，应激反应下手指一把扣上了荒的手，却意料之外地，手指被对方收拢在掌心。然后在一目连惊诧的注视中，荒低下头，轻吻了吻他被捏拢的指尖。  
指尖碰到的唇瓣温热柔软，呼吸谈吐的空气微微湿润，只是一瞬，就霎时清空了一目连所有缠乱的思绪和情绪，只剩心脏的跳动还能被清晰地感知。那颗多少年来不曾剧烈跃动过的心，此刻缓而沉闷地，把他的胸腔砸得发疼，沸腾发热的血液把呼吸催得急促。一目连下意识地用另一只手捂着自己的胸口，浑身都在因震骇和羞赧而发热颤抖，恍若下一秒就要融化在两人这狭小的私密空间中。  
荒的紧张其实不亚于此刻的一目连。这个告白和示爱过于仓促和匆忙，他最初只是潜意识地，想在难得的两人空间里微妙地试探一下，一目连能容忍的距离和接触。但一目连一紧张就躲，一被注意到就逃，他抓住他的手原本是出于安抚，后来……后来也不知道为什么发展成了亲吻。  
一目连还在发着抖，脸色忽红忽白，头也低垂着，额发遮挡了他大半的神情。从不轻易作悔的荒总裁，顿时因此产生了难得的悔恨和愧疚。  
他果然被吓到了。他抖得这么厉害，会不会是厌恶这种失礼的行为？  
荒轻吁一口气。尽管现在的情况和他设想中的表白场景天差地别，可既然已经发生了，若他不把一些话说清楚，才是对这份感情的不负责。  
“一目连。我……不习惯说这些，之前也没有准备。我说什么，你就听什么吧。”  
“保全你们并不是我必须要尽的义务。我……为你做担保，只是因为，我想保住你。”  
“我护你一辈子，以任何身份。”  
“前几天，我想邀请你一起吃晚饭，却不想会被你钻牛角尖钻成一千字的检讨。”  
“希望一目连先生，可以放过自己，也放过我，不要经常曲解我的意思。”  
……  
“之前我从来没想过，自己能产生这样的感情。”  
“关于爱你这件事，如果你愿意，我可以慢慢告诉你。”  
……  
一目连的手不知何时已经被荒握拢着牵在掌心，轻柔地捏揉着。一目连的泪腺像开了阀，泪水随着荒的每一句话不停地往下落，心被狂喜席卷后只剩下难耐的酸涩，仿佛身体和意识已经接受了这场天赐的欢喜，而魂灵好像却执拗地坚持这是黄粱一梦，非要在他体内撕扯交战。  
“连，告诉我，今天怎么会过来？”荒压低声音哄道。  
一目连颤抖着轻轻回握荒的手，强压下身心的不适感，晕乎乎地轻声道：“我来结束这件事……我不能让任何一个和这件事情无关的人因为我而卷进来……更别说这个人还是你。万一我来不及……万一事情脱离控制，我会崩溃的。这比毁了我还让我害怕……”  
荒敏感地觉察出一目连的话里的忧惧和不安。他在一目连掌心轻轻印下一吻，放轻声音问道：“连，你说明白些，什么来不及，什么脱离控制？你做了什么事情是我还不知道的吗？一切有我，别怕……”  
叩叩叩叩叩……  
一阵急促的敲门声猛地在门板外响起，吓得两人突地一愣。  
荒反应得快一些，倒是一目连有些恍神。荒挪开了压在门板上的手臂，看了一眼眼眶有些发红的一目连，思忖了一会儿，最后还是没有放开手，就着牵手的姿势把一目连拉向自己身后，曲指敲了两下门板：“等等。”然后停了将近五秒，才主动拧开把手。  
眉飞色舞的烟烟罗一下子就冲了进来，“荒总！我……”看见眼前的场景猛地一顿，然后警觉地小心开口说，“我是……打扰到什么了吗？”  
烟烟罗是没想到，居然能当场撞破自家上司的办公室恋情。就是可惜这个小妖精基本被荒完完整整挡在身后，烟烟罗一时也判断不出到底是谁。她幽幽地看了一眼荒和某人相牵的手，用敏锐的女人的直觉感知到，自己疑似破坏了什么。  
荒倒是一脸平静：“有事就说。”  
烟烟罗收回目光，极其自觉地当作什么也不知道：“等会儿会议重开的话，不如直接把会议主题改成证据对质吧，我们有王牌了。”说着她把手里抱着的文件分了一部分塞到荒的手里，还体贴地往有空的那只手塞。  
荒轻捏了捏握在掌心的手以示安抚，然后慢慢放开，腾出两只手方便翻阅：“剩下的收集完了？”  
烟烟罗幽幽地抬头看了眼上司，心里叨咕着怎么能就这样松开小情人的手，“啊对，全部收集完成了，今天就可以直接和董事会对质。”  
荒问：“怎么这么快？按调查进度来算，应该是明天才能出最终结果。”  
“其实是因为……”  
荒快速地收拢文件往烟烟罗怀里一放，干脆地打断道：“行了，剩下的去会议室说。你先过去准备，我等下过去。”  
烟烟罗点头应允。正欲转身时转念一想，还是面朝荒作了无声的口型：追、到、手、没？  
荒竟难得地叹息了一声，淡淡回应道：还差一点。  
烟烟罗，唇语十级专家，从荒那基本没啥翕动的嘴唇读懂了当中辛酸。她再次疑惑开口：不至于啊，你这条件都追不到？  
荒虽然并不懂唇语，但也并不妨碍他读懂烟烟罗满脸的同情疑惑和独属于八卦的热情。他面无表情地开口：“去准备。”  
烟烟罗赶忙溜了。  
“连，你待在这里。”荒小心地捧起一目连的脸，拇指指腹在脸颊的皮肤上轻轻蹭摸了几下，把泪痕抹去，“等我回来，不要走。”  
一目连的状态明显不太对劲，但事关他名声清白的重要事件，荒也必须要出席会议进行处理。他按捺内心的担忧，牵扶着一目连在办公室的小沙发上坐好后，立即离开前往会议室决定速战速决。

重新召开的紧急会议少了一目连，但新增了突发情况，因此原定的责罚商榷议程便临时改成了证据对质。  
烟烟罗代表荒总裁和董事会一方的调查团进行对质。  
伶牙俐齿的秘书长烟烟罗不遑多让，从最开始的势均力敌，到最后渐渐占据上风。  
“以上资料明显证明，我司的妖狐早已和对家公司的大天狗有频繁私密往来。几年前我司的一次安全系统bug修复期间，他们曾……”  
“本次信息泄露曝光前夕，我司中低层大部分员工的公用电脑遭遇病毒袭击，期间经由高层会议批准，允许电脑损坏的员工临时向直属上级申请使用其公用电脑处理未完成事务。多名员工作证妖狐也曾借用过一目连办公室的公用电脑……”  
“我们在监控中发现线索，找到了妖狐在某职工电脑里植入的病毒源文件。”  
“筛查系统修复了一条删除指令，来自妖狐的‘监视器’，这条指令是……”  
……  
董事会一方的调查团逐渐被烟烟罗提供的材料和证据链说服了，一场争论下来各个都在翻阅手里有的资料进行相互比对和排查。事已至此基本真相浮现，董事会众人面露尴尬，有些人抬手捂脸不忍再看狼狈的调查团，有些人眼神乱飘，若有似无瞥向荒总裁的方向。  
烟烟罗不曾松懈，还在替调查团纠正错漏的细节，一边捋线索一边适时做一点总结陈词。  
荒把玩着手里的玻璃瓶仔细听着。那部分补充的证据材料来源广，线索清晰，细节完整，内容详实，最主要的是……来得非常及时。照理说按照荒手下的团队力量加上他搜罗的外援力量，在有限时间内最多也只能做到和调查团同时出结果的程度，而且中途还有被对方抢占先机的风险。这些后续材料的补充和完成一定另有其人……  
不知道一目连现在的状况怎么样了……他设想过一目连听到表白后可能有的各种反应，却也没料到他此刻丢了半魂似的反应。  
“以上材料，我方特别鸣谢一目连先生的调查、整理和补充。”  
荒蓦地掌心一拢，紧攥玻璃瓶的五指用力到指腹发白，手背青筋突起。像是被烟烟罗的话突然挑到了某根用作思考的神经线，一些他早已觉察微妙但最终还是选择忽视的细节在脑海中串联起来……  
“我为停职期间因私事繁忙而无法配合各位……”  
“我不能让任何一个人……因为我而卷进来。”  
“更别说这个人还是你。”  
“万一我来不及……事情脱离控制……”  
“我会崩溃的。”  
“这比毁了我还让我害怕。”  
……  
“好的，荒总。”  
“下午好。”  
“荒。”  
荒心头猛地一颤，一种莫名的酸涩丝丝缕缕，最后像藤蔓一样野蛮生长，紧紧包缠着他的心脏，勒得他痛苦难言，不堪忍受。他颤抖着抬起手，掌心捂在胸口处心脏的位置上，那里如实地传达着“砰砰砰”有力而沉稳的跳动。  
好响。撞得胸腔好疼。  
也许，他爱我。

众人在目瞪口呆中看着原本镇定自若的荒总裁突然像疯魔一样冲出会议室，共同陷入了沉默。  
烟烟罗很快恢复镇静，见惯大风大浪似的朝众人一摆手：“没事，正常操作。我们继续？”

一目连不在总裁办公室里了。荒来回拨打着他的电话，循环枯燥的“无人接听”。  
而在荒意料之外的是，他桌面上多了一份辞职书。不同于其他员工辞职或跳槽时递交的打印版，这份辞职书通篇手写，字体清隽挺丽——字如其人，是荒见过了无数次，但还是屡次被惊艳的，一目连的字。  
荒看资料和文件锻炼出的一目十行，此时看这封书信却看了很久。  
荒不知道他什么时候做的孤注一掷的决定，这份辞职书像是早就为了今天准备好的。一目连的遣词造句正如他的人一样柔和诚恳，没有半点硌人的棱角和公事公办的疏离和冰冷。  
只是最后那末尾应该是临时加上去的，笔划难得的带上了匆忙和潦草：  
请再给我一些时间。不必挂念。连。  
荒将最后一句来回看了不知多少遍，最后他长叹一声，手机无力地被他摔在沙发软垫上。  
什么不必挂念，荒现在全身心都只挂在他身上了，偏偏他真的狠得下心跑掉。  
荒烦躁地揉乱了自己的头发，抬眼看了下窗外，正是傍晚，余晖把城市漆涂成金红色，远处红蓝相融的天空一角挂着半轮逐渐显形的月亮。  
荒眯缝起眼睛，突然想起了什么，走到办公桌前打开电脑检索起文件。  
不出一会儿，他顺利在员工电子档案中找到了一目连的住址。

“白风，事到如今你还要瞒着我吗？”  
梦境里一目连和白龙的龙首隔着半空对视着，白风长长的龙尾悠悠地绕在一目连的小腿周围，似是灵宠受到训斥后本能地贴近和依偎。  
“大人。”白风晦暗不明地应道，“您受苦了。”  
“白风，你知道我在问什么。”一目连回想起今天被万千情绪撕扯得纷乱如麻的状态，笃定道，“如果你知道，请你告诉我。”  
“我身体里还有另一个魂灵，对吗？”  
白风那声悠长的叹息像是解除封印的咒语。

一目连偶尔会感知到一些异样的情绪在自己体内交汇。人也许会对某些人和事产生强烈的情感波动，也可能因为共情的角度不一而会有感情的递进和变化出现，但不可能同时产生截然相反的情绪。  
第一次感知到的时候是幼时遇到那个男孩的夜晚。他到现在都清晰地记得那股溢上心头的欣慰和喜悦，冲淡了那晚莫名的寂寞，好像也不由得支配地对那男孩说了些奇怪的话。  
其实说是魂灵也不准确，因为这种异样并不妨碍一目连的生活，只是偶尔感知的东西比别人更多更敏感些，他就暗暗地适应了这种状态。  
而今天这种异样的存在感太强烈了，情绪纠缠发酵，像要把心口撑破。  
“概而述之，相较于他人而言，您多了一段记忆。许是这段记忆太沉重，压在您识海深处，分裂成了相较独立的识魂。”  
“缓解此状态唯有一法可解，您将这段记忆在识海中消化溶解，化为己物，方可元神归一。”  
“吾随这段记忆而存在，便是魂灭之初，您对吾下达的最后一条指令。”  
“您命吾候您于芥子梦境当中，引导重生的您化去千年执念，得以无牵无绊入红尘轮回。”  
“吾未尽职守，因不忍您再度承受此等枷锁，自作主张利用梦境试图诱导您以其他方式化去执念，不曾料念想沉重，竟是吾也撼动不了半分。”  
“想来，此等漫长悲戚的故事，终是需您本尊来承重。”  
“大人，您受苦了。”  
  
（四）  
一目连酒量不怎么好，当脱离梦境再度睁眼时，入梦前借由酒精助眠的后遗症便绵绵地袭来。他半恍惚地看了眼放在床头柜桌上的大半瓶红酒和倾倒的沾着酒渍的空杯，任由脑子里的思绪混沌成一团，无力地坐在床边放空自己。  
半晌，他才拿起酒杯，犹豫了一阵，终又随意地搁放在一旁，转而拿起还剩大半的红酒瓶张嘴就往里灌酒。  
红酒再醇厚甜美，终归也是酒，使不得被人像这样灌白开水似的灌进肠胃里。还没喝几口一目连酒杯呛到了，酒液顺着隽美的下颔线条流入脖颈，沾湿了一目连还没来得及更换的白衬衫领口，就连外裤也未能幸免。  
他扁扁嘴，本能地站起身来晕乎乎地把外裤给脱了，踢了两下留到了脚边。  
可是一目连平日里干净整洁惯了，这会儿就算是醉了，意识里的“洁癖连”和“醉汉连”都在艰难地做着斗争。最后“洁癖连”险胜一筹，一目连起身拖着绵软乏力的身子把脏的衣物丢去洗衣篓，拿了清洁工具把弄脏的地方大致清理了一下，甚至还曲线走到洗漱台半清醒地洗漱了一番，最后才算是耗尽了所有气力，身子一扑倒在床上，瞬间再次陷入了昏迷。  
他堕入了一个走马灯梦境。场景一幕幕在他面前闪过，虔诚祷告的信徒，繁华的神社，雷雨，海啸，逆天改命的神，空洞流血的右眼，破败的鸟居，荒颓的草地，一人一龙孤寂的剪影……  
那些曾经可以被他忽略的，偶尔闪回出现在他梦里的片段或象征，都于此串联在一起，再次向他诉告那个无尽寂寥的故事。  
他试图以一个局外人的身份去消化这些，但事与愿违，触及场景之后滔天的情感纷至沓来，像狂啸海浪里无情翻卷的漩涡，裹挟着他全身心湮没其中，强迫他以共情的方式再次渡劫。

不知过了多久，助他醒梦的，是一阵急促焦躁的敲门声。  
一目连缓缓坐直身子，等到精神稍微恢复一点清明，才动身缓慢地挪去门口。  
他半闭着眼睛，拉开了房门，温和的嗓音带着点沙哑：“您好……”  
“连。”入耳的嗓音低沉有磁性，刻意放柔压低的时候更是动听，沉而不哑，挠人心痒。  
牵魂绕魄，是他最爱的嗓音，来自他最爱的人。  
“荒……”一目连难以置信地后退了半步，强提起精神，微笑着把门朝来人敞开了些，“你怎么来了，进来坐坐吧。”  
荒却在楼道昏暗的光线中，看清了一目连的眼睛。  
一目连对上荒的视线时，才在他的错愕中猛然意识到，自己早就把美瞳摘下来了。  
“不，荒……”一目连抬起双手挡住自己的上半张脸，近乎懦弱地往房间里后退着，像是碰着光亮着急要躲回阴暗处的卑弱的鬼魅，“别看我……别看。”  
可来人心里饱胀着某种重逢的惊愕，狂喜，以及急迫，甚至也顾不得一目连此刻的挣扎。他三步并作两步地冲进一目连的家里，飞快给门上了锁，然后急切地走上前一把拉住了还在后退躲藏的一目连。  
荒近乎颤抖地握着一目连的两只手腕，牢牢盯着他遮挡脸部的双手，声音发颤地哄道：“连，不要挡着，让我看看你，好吗，你挪一挪手……你的眼睛很美，让我再看看，可以吗？……”  
一目连招架不住心上人的温柔，他颤抖着慢慢地放下手臂，露出了那双近乎邪魅的红眸。  
一切都要完了。一目连和荒对视不过五秒，便崩溃地闭上了眼睛。

为什么这么久都没有发现呢？这张脸就算有所变化，但仍能从清隽的眉眼轮廓，柔和的脸部线条之中，依稀窥见当初那柔美少年的影子。  
这是荒遍寻人间将近二十载，以为再也无法重逢的人。此时踏过漫漫年岁，他重新站在他面前，完好无损，美好坚韧，拥有着一切让自己再次心动的美好品质。  
荒觉得自己可笑极了，他是瞎了还是蠢了，痴傻地守着一个玻璃瓶空壳装着的盒子，却对真正珍重的宝贝熟视无睹。  
原来到头来闹剧一场。白月光是他，爱的人也是他。  
所幸都是他。  
荒眼睛酸涩，心里涌上密密麻麻的酸楚和爱意，裹挟着久别重逢的狂喜，差点要捣毁他的所有理智。  
之所以是“差点”，是因为一目连在哭。  
习惯于长久把情绪内敛的人，若是发泄，便总会不自觉地带着几分隐忍，而正因如此，也更显得让人心疼。  
荒看着泪滴地从眼前人紧闭的眼睛缝里往下滑落，心疼得思绪都揪成一团，一时半会都忘了该怎么组织语言，只是有些无措地凭着本能伸出手指抹着一目连的泪。  
而荒总裁的冰山脸违心地掩藏着冷锐精英的情绪，荒心里再着急，表现在面部也只是皱眉和嘴角紧绷。意识迷蒙中一目连看不分明，只想着转移注意力去化解心里的惶恐，把眼泪憋回去，收拾好狼狈的样子，不要在荒面前继续丢脸下去了。  
可不知是不是酒精后劲的作用，一目连平日的自控力这时候消弭似的，任由隐秘的委屈、惶恐、担忧和欣喜，各种复杂的情绪泄洪一般喷发，眼泪越掉越厉害，大有不停的趋势。  
为什么在这个人面前，自己总会控制不住呢？  
“继续哭吧，不要忍。”一只修长宽大的手抚在他的脑后，把他往前按压进了一个温暖而令人心安的怀抱里，“你可以把自己当成一个受委屈的小鬼，依赖一下我，一目连先生。”  
荒那只抚在脑后的手转移到了一目连的后颈，用一种给猫顺毛的方式上下安抚着他，与此同时另一只手还牢牢地按压在一目连的腰背处，使得一目连受着力道整个人都完全贴合在荒的身上。意识到这个亲密程度的一目连霎时飞红了脸，身心的熨帖和略微的尴尬却歪打误撞让他一时忘了掉泪。  
“你……你怎么过来了。”一目连缓了一阵，让自己的语调略微平复下，至少不要再抽噎下去。  
“我说过让你别走的吧。”荒回应着，搭在一目连后腰的手无意识地轻拍着，动作轻柔得像哄脆弱的婴孩，“可我一回到办公室，只有一封冷漠的辞职信，人影都找不着半个，打电话还不接。你自己说说，气不气人？”  
“我有苦衷的……”说到后几个字声音越来越微弱，一目连自知理亏，便打算不硬接这茬，换个话题想转移注意力，“那……妖狐，怎么处理？”  
一语毕，一目连心说不妙。  
果然，荒抚弄的手顿了顿，转而搭在一目连的肩上，将他拉开了些距离。这回一目连再次对视上荒那双凌厉狭长的眼睛，微妙地感知到些许危险。  
荒轻笑着：“本来我不想提这件事，但你既然说了，那我就要提一句了。”  
荒凑近几步，把一目连逼到桌子的边缘再无可退，于是两条手臂往一目连两侧一搭，撑着桌子边沿再次像在办公室那样把他半圈在了怀里。荒轻轻凑近他的脖颈嗅着他身上淡淡的香气，混着点甜腻的酒味，隐隐诱得他发醉。  
他继续道，“连，你可能自己都没发觉，你一生气就喜欢跟我一本正经地打官腔。你在气我没让你介入二次调查，不妨你也猜猜，我听到证据链重要环节的补充者是你的时候，我是什么心情？”  
一目连上身微微前倾，把脑袋轻轻地抵在荒的胸口，手指安抚性地捏着荒袖口的衣料，撒娇似的轻轻扯了扯，晃了晃。  
“我自然对你有气。”而荒此刻俨然一副不近美色的姿态，继续说道，“先是气你不知情况轻重就跑来公司，后来气你不把自己私下里做的这些行动告知予我，气你不信任我，连烟烟罗都知道的事情，我却在会议上才能知道——”  
一目连闻言着急出声打断道：“不是这样——”  
“——最气的是，”荒抬起食指轻柔地按压在一目连的嘴唇上，“我居然在意识到我们在相互保护的刹那，才发觉，你也爱我。”  
一目连呆愕了一瞬，酸涩的眼眶差点又再次涌出眼泪。  
“我爱你，一目连。”荒捧起一目连的脸，在他的额头印下一吻，“或者说，我爱你，白风。”  
“！”一目连紧张地伸手抓紧荒按在自己脑袋两侧的手，在荒堆砌着笑意的眼眸里看见了慌张的自己。  
不，不对……梦境里的白风除了他本人绝不可能有第二个人知道。可荒为什么这么笃定？或者说思路错了，不是白龙白风，而是……  
记忆闪回，梦里出现过的夜空，星月，破旧的瓦屋，瓦墙上残破的小窗，趴在窗框上交谈的少年，录音笔……最后，那个男孩模糊的面容渐渐变得清晰和俊俏，恍惚间，和一目连面前俊美的脸庞慢慢交叠重合。  
天哪……  
荒低头盯视着一思考问题就容易沉浸在自我世界里的一目连，只觉得颇为有趣，饶有兴趣地盯着看了会儿，最后还是没忍住凑近亲了亲他的唇角。  
“你……你是……那个孩子？”一目连难以描述此刻的心情，神妙的巧合带来的巨大的震撼险些再度冲昏他的头脑，要不是荒印在他唇角的亲吻带来切实的触感和温度，他可能就要错觉这是一场荒唐的梦中梦了。  
“刚才你来开门时，看到你的眼睛我就八成确认了，你就是白风。”荒笑道。  
“不……”一目连不自知地微笑着，表情还保留着几分疑惑，而语气中完全是毫无遮掩的欣喜，“怎么可能这么巧……”  
“那你打开看看这个。”荒从口袋里拿出随身携带的小玻璃瓶，塞到一目连的掌心。  
一目连拔开瓶口的软木塞，将这个公司里人人皆知的“荒总护身符”小心倾倒在手心，看清是什么东西后不由得一愣。  
是幼年时候，一目连在男孩生日当天笨拙编成的折编星星，松散得稍微用力搓揉就会全部散掉失去形状，略微荧光的材质早已在漫长岁月中褪色变淡。  
这么一个微不足道的小东西，居然将近二十年……都没有遗失吗？  
“有几次差点丢了。”荒像是看出了一目连的疑惑和讶异，“幸好我跟你缘分不浅，最后还是找回来了。”  
一目连觉着心情微微发涩：“它哪有这么宝贝，值得你这么珍惜……”  
“你不在我身边，它才珍重。现在它已经不重要了。”荒亲吻着一目连沾泪的眼尾，一只手轻易地把一目连的手连同他手心里的玻璃瓶和星星握拢，“我最珍重的，从始至终就是你一个人而已。”  
一目连失笑道：“荒总裁当真没有情场经验么？您的甜言蜜语换任何一个人可都招架不住啊。”  
“问题就在这啊……” 荒甜蜜地感慨着，抬起手把一目连的衬衫衣领往肩角处扯了扯，露出完整的细腻白皙的肩颈线条，凑上嘴唇轻轻啄吻着。一目连任由他动作，全身心浸润在两人甜蜜的氛围当中，渐渐有些情乱。  
荒咬了一口一目连的耳垂，嘴唇贴着他的耳廓接着喃喃道，“这是专对你开发的技能点，劳烦一目连先生当体验对象了……” 荒的额头抵着一目连的，目光顺势停留在那两片柔软浅淡的唇瓣上，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下动了一轮，低沉的嗓音沾上了情动的嘶哑，“不如再领教一下别的？”  
“什么……”剩下的音节全部被袭来的嘴唇堵进了一目连嘴里。  
荒趁着一目连说话，轻松撬开了他的齿关，舌尖灵活地扫了一圈上颚，一目连霎时像被电击一般浑身一颤，酥痒得身子发软，好在荒伸出手臂及时托住他的腰臀才不至于滑下。  
一目连上半身穿着沾了酒渍的衬衫，而下半身除了内裤以外不着寸缕，荒这么一捞，手掌触及的皮肉柔软，触感极佳。荒稍微往前半步，恰是挤开了一目连的双腿，隔着薄薄一层裤料都能感知到挨蹭着自己的大腿皮肉有多娇嫩柔软。  
荒亲吻的攻势就如他的人一般凌厉霸道，却又挟带着无限温柔，而等到他的舌顺利缠上一目连时，原先的狠厉瞬时化成了温柔的妥协。他轻轻吸吮着舔吻着，带着迷糊的一目连跟随着自己的节奏，两人唇齿交缠抵死缠绵，时而激烈时而缱绻。一目连早就被拖拽进无边爱欲中，阖着眼在甜蜜的交吻中享受水乳交融般攀升的快感，在吮吻间隙无意识地发出颤抖的呻吟，甚至一察觉到荒略微弱下攻势，他便微皱着眉双手攀上荒的脖子，手按压着荒的脑袋，抢占攻势把荒扯回欲海，然后接着享受着荒重新占据主导的伺候，继续在唇齿缠绵里感受引人酥麻膨胀置顶几近炸裂的火热，就连身体都无意识地越来越紧贴着荒，双腿下意识地盘上他的腰，扭动磨蹭着，下身早就有了反应。  
荒瞥了一眼放在不远处床头柜上还剩小半瓶的红酒瓶，心里琢磨着莫不是酒劲未散，此刻的一目连才会这么热情主动，像是禁欲空虚已久的苦修者偶然得到欲望慰藉一般，沉沦其中不自拔不愿醒，非要溺死其中才甘心。  
荒额角青筋凸起，下身胀痛得难忍，再这样下去迟早擦枪走火提前缴械。他一手搂抱住缠在自己身上的躯体，一手攀上一目连的脸颊，拇指艰难地卡进两人难舍难分的嘴唇之间。荒狠下心，停下纠缠的攻势，重重吮吻了好几秒一目连柔软的舌头，惹得怀里的人舒爽得浑身发颤，这才退出他的嘴中，拇指适时地堵了进来，压住了一目连还想重新追随缠上来的舌尖，轻柔又略显狎昵地逗弄安抚着。  
荒手指不停，目光灼热地盯视着一目连沉浸在爱欲之中的红眸，妖冶潋滟，里面清晰地映着自己的样子，只盛着自己一个人。一目连面色红润，分不清到底是酒精上头还是情欲燥热，但无论是怎样，这种发情般的样子都是只对着荒一个人的，荒非常满意。他看着一目连湿润红艳的嘴唇微张，舌头不时舔吻着自己的拇指，一副被情欲烧了魂的样子，嗓音微哑地叫了他一声：“连。”  
一目连渐渐地看清眼前的人，在两人旖旎纠缠的视线中回想起刚才火热的吻，后知后觉地意识到自己的失态，面色酡红地松开紧攀着荒脖颈的手，脸皮发热地松开了缠在荒腰上的两条腿，同时也才发觉意乱情迷时他被荒抱上了书桌。一目连把身子往后稍微挪了挪，抬起一只手把还在作恶地抚弄着自己舌头的手指推了出去。  
荒毫不在意地当着一目连的面伸出舌头舔了舔刚从他嘴中退出的手指，抬起眼皮撩了一眼羞愤地挪开视线的一目连，笑道：“我的连，这是你第一次接吻？真热情。”  
“……”一目连瞄了一眼荒薄软的唇，下唇还微微有些破皮，像是刚才自己不知轻重时咬的。他更羞赧了，“别说了。”  
“当然要说了，我还有很多话想同你说。” 他轻声道，一边抬起手臂紧扣着一目连搭在自己身侧的腿，揉捏着白嫩的皮肉，一边俯身细细地啄吻他的侧脸和嘴角，像一只粘人的犬类。  
一目连还没从火热的欲望中完全缓过来，荒的亲吻不亚于火上浇油。荒那鼓胀的物事和自己湿润不堪的腿间因紧密的接触而不断磨蹭着，一目连自觉羞耻，艰难地往后往了一些避开了些许，开口时柔和的嗓音都带了浓浓的情欲和微妙的低喘：“那你就好好地说啊……？”一直撩我干什么？  
荒最后在一目连耳垂上轻咬了一口，思绪一转，改了个路子，在一目连耳边暧昧地低语了一阵，一目连的脸瞬时红得要滴血，却又揪紧了荒的衣服没有做更多的抵抗。  
荒抓住一目连的下颔，舔吻着他的唇瓣含糊说道：“我们边做边聊，连。”

荒的双手从一目连的衬衫下摆伸进去，一手顺着腰腹上移挪至单薄的胸膛，另一只手在一目连腰侧暧昧地掐揉着，然后缓缓向一目连腿间移动。  
要命的部位一下子被荒把住，一目连顿时被激得打了个颤，勾着荒脖颈的手臂蓦地收紧，五指紧紧抓着荒肩头的衣衫，另一边手则下意识地往下探，羞赧地抓紧他的手腕，却放任荒那只探摸到自己胸前作恶的手。荒抚弄他胸前的手指灵巧地找到了乳头，轻轻一捏一旋，一目连一哆嗦，短促地“啊”了一声，眼眶瞬时泛出水光，攥着荒衣服的掌心发泄似的拧紧，身子不自觉地挺直，腰肢前贴，和荒亲密无隙。  
荒把一目连抓挠着他小臂的手抬起，移到自己另一边肩头搭着。他一边揉捏按压着一目连胸前的乳粒，一边大手一探一扯，单手顺利地帮失神的一目连把内裤给扒下了一半，勃发的性器弹跳出来，随敏感的主人发颤地挺立着，顶端不时渗出液体。荒顺势将手掌抚上他的茎体，拇指擦弄着湿润的眼口。荒灼热的掌心令一目连羞耻极了，他感觉自己的意识分成了两半，一半淫糜放浪地叫嚣着让荒凶猛些激烈些，尽情地折磨他蹂躏他，另一半是初尝情爱的羞赧和青涩，恳求着荒不要看此刻敏感淫荡的自己。  
一目连挣扎许久，终于在荒耐心而轻柔的抚慰中崩溃。他的脑袋不停磨蹭着荒的肩窝，带着哭腔低哼着。  
荒被这声哭腔叫得又酥又麻，心如擂鼓。他悄然吞咽了一口唾沫，却觉得自己更焦渴了，荒侧过脸，正好能亲吻一目连湿润的眼角，“再忍忍……很快……”  
搂抱和抚弄自己的手突然移开，一目连正感到一阵空虚，转瞬却被下体更大的刺激吞噬了。  
“不要！荒！你停下……快停下！”一目连被眼前的景象刺激得脑袋都要炸开了。  
荒在用嘴舔弄着自己的欲望。  
他心中高傲俊美，又如皎月般干净的神祗，自愿坠入这肮脏不堪的欲海，屈尊服侍着自己。  
他怎么配荒为自己做到这一步。  
他怎么配。  
“你不要……呜……不要做了……求求你……”温热的口腔和极富技巧的舔舐几乎没用多长时间就让又惊又耻的一目连释放了。他在释放后的余韵里失措地喘息着，绵软的手慌张地扯着自己的袖子擦着溅在荒唇边和脸颊的精/液，眼泪几乎在荒做吞咽动作的同时瞬间就掉了下来。  
“哭什么。”荒笑笑，心里泛疼地擦着一目连的泪，“对不起，是我太过分了吗？”  
“你……你不用……唔……”一目连轻微抽噎着，“不用做到这步的……，我……不值得你做到这步。”  
口/交在一定程度上，是毫无嫌隙的在性/爱中将身心完全交付给心爱之人的方式。强迫来做达不到最火热，半推半就达不到最亲密，而若是心甘情愿，做的人将爱意热情全身心奉献，承的人被爱和欲包裹沉溺，不失为一种表达性和欲的极致方式。  
荒轻叹一声，无奈地凑上前亲了亲一目连的唇角，“因为是你，值得。我想为你这么做。”  
“可是我……”  
“一目连。”荒像是猜到了一目连的想法，颇为正色地柔声说，“在我这里，你的爱不必卑微。”  
在短暂的对视中，一目连蓦然伸出双臂缠绕上荒的脖颈，主动地让柔软的舌重新火热地贴合勾缠上荒的唇舌。  
荒干脆搂抱起送入怀中的美人，两人在窗外透进的光亮里滚入床榻上的阴影之中。  
  
（五）  
今夜月光如洗，皎白透亮，悄无声息地遁入窗棂，一点点擦涂着床铺上的光与影的边缘。  
一只白皙纤瘦的脚悄然突破了光影边限，脚踝和脚背形成的线条如工笔作画般流畅优美，正有节奏地轻微颤抖着，律动间脚趾无意识地收缩，揪紧了薄而略微凌乱挪位的床单。而后随着摆动的幅度越来越大，整只腿脚被微微抬高，脚背和脚趾将近绷直成一条直线，纤细的脚踝颤巍巍地晃动着，仿若羽翼扇动时某段纤薄的翼骨，脆弱而凄美。  
在月光照拂不到的地方，交织的喘息，破碎的呻吟，暧昧的水声，糅合成一种黏稠的甜蜜，在这间小小的起居室里发酵升温。  
“为什么那时候……不告诉我真名？”  
一件原先被垫压在底下的白衬衫随两人的激烈的动作蹭挪着，有一大半掉在了床底，只剩一角衣摆和袖子堪堪搭在床沿。  
“明……明明你也没告诉我你的真……唔！”  
衬衫和底下的床单猛地被一只纤瘦的手抠攥在掌心里，在一阵痛苦又欢愉的轻喘声中，被那只绷到发白的手拧成一个小漩涡。  
“难道那只录音笔，”另一只宽大漂亮的手摸着那只手的腕骨探进掌心，把那点可怜的衣料和床单解救出来，修长的手指取而代之，缓慢而霸道地探进其指缝里，十指毫无嫌隙地紧紧相扣，“最后你没有拿到吗？”  
“你……你走那天，我去看过了，嗯……停一停啊……”闻言，覆在上方压制的手却攥得更紧，手背紧绷，手筋略微跳动。被压制在底下稍小一圈的手几乎被完全覆盖包裹着，有节奏地被微妙压迫着，无端露骨地释放着情色气息。  
“嗯，继续说。”在一阵微弱的气息交换和唇舌亲吻声中，两只手的动作都静了下来。  
“……房东在你们家里整理剩下的东西。我在你床上找到了录音笔……可能是那只笔太旧了，只播了前面几秒就坏掉了，后来再修也修不好。”  
“原来如此。”一声叹息，“我在里面录了……一些话，里面包括有我的名字。”  
“什么话？”  
“对于现在而言，已经不重要了。”一些细碎的啄吻声，“我只是想告诉你我要离开了，如果可以，希望你能像当时第二天晚上来到小窗户底下那样来找我。”  
片刻，两片柔软红润的唇瓣贴在了荒的手背。  
“那时我太弱了，连着想法也变得又小又可怜。我凭什么让你来找我，而不是我去找你。”荒的手指动了动，轻碰了一下一目连凑近的脸颊，“那段话我前言不搭后语，说了很久，内容我也记不清了。幸好坏了，没有黑历史在你手上。”  
两人不约而同低声笑了起来。  
“不过结尾我记着。我让你等我，我会去找你。到了新地方，舅舅帮了我们很多，日子也渐渐好起来。半年后我重新获得家族认可，我很高兴，想回去找你，也许小鬼的想法太急太冲，一门心思只想着快点回去，礼物玩具一个没带，还威胁了一个胆小的小保姆带我回去。  
“可你不在了。也没有留下其他能让我找到你的线索。  
“我回头找到之前的房东开了那个废屋，录音笔也不在了，我私心希望是你拿走了。  
“分开的时间里我一直在找‘白风’，但找到的人都不是你。  
“我今天才知道，原来你离我这么近。  
“我从未想过抛弃你远走，也从未忘记过你，只是很多事情非你我所愿，让我们错过了将近二十年。不过我也庆幸，我还是爱上了你，一目连。”  
荒凝视着身下一目连湿润的眼睛，很想再次俯下身舔吻干净他眼尾的泪水，但出于期待和尊重还是忍住了，等着一目连慢慢消化情绪。  
少年时的牵挂和眼前人重合，多年暗恋结果，和心上人心意相通……一目连被接二连三而来的惊喜砸晕，更因为荒的一番话惹得情难自禁，心里春水漫涨，把原本温吞下来的情欲煮得愈发沸腾。  
一目连把手指插入荒的发间，按着他的后脑，前身微微仰起，把柔软的舌连同火热的示爱送入荒的唇中。  
荒甘之如饴。他温柔地回应着一目连热情的攻势，和一目连吮吻纠缠，另一只有力的手臂绕到一目连的脊背后方，以一个强势而霸道的姿势搂紧他，一目连顺势把手臂越过荒的肩膀，蛇一般柔若无骨地半缠绕上荒的脖颈，两人贴合得更亲密无隙，亲吻得愈发放肆，水声啧啧不断，时有破碎的喘息和喟叹从缝隙里漏出，又很快被紧紧堵回。偶尔短暂地分开，却不知是谁又主动重新覆上，粉色的舌在唇分离时仍在灵活缠吻难舍难分。两人吻得越来越情动，欲火焚烧，饥渴难耐，一目连原本搭在荒腰侧的腿更是不自知地主动缠绕上他精健的腰身，一只脚更是抬到了一个难以置信的高度，脚背蹭磨着荒的后背。荒重喘一声，似是发泄情烧的愤怒，下身开始动作，将埋入一目连体内的阳物往外抽动，紧接着在拼命蠕动挽留的媚肉中狠狠插入。  
两人在交吻中同时闷哼，“啵”一声四片唇终于分离，舌尖牵连着一根银丝，津液顺着唇角流下。荒无意识低声发出了爽极的低骂，喘息都不由粗重起来，身下人更是被久旱逢甘的爽利刺激得唇瓣微张，舌头都在哆嗦着收不回，一副酥麻得失去意识的样子，就连微粉的性器都硬挺着，茎口射出一点白液。  
荒没有给一目连太长喘息的机会，十指相扣的手加大了压制的力道，另一只手依然禁锢般扣在一目连的脊背，下身摆动着，再次将阳物整根抽出，再整根没入，背部肌肉张弛有力地运动着，汗水随有节奏而深入的抽插顺着精健的胸腹肌肉蜿蜒流下，摇晃着滴落，似水滴融入潮浪，混入交合处的一片黏湿当中。软烂饥渴的软穴不适应突如其来的凶狠冲撞，颤着收缩着，绞得两人都不好受。  
荒被一目连难抑隐忍的轻哼激得有些冒火，他又一次撞进去后不再整根抽离，却一点点地往软穴更深处埋，缓慢地刺和研磨，还微弓起身，埋首舔咬吮吸一目连右胸的乳粒，牙齿刚一稍作啮咬，就激得一目连轻叫一声，把原先有意压着的一点哼吟放了出来。荒得逞后便重新恢复了原先撞击的力度，骤然攀升的快感没有给一目连丝毫的喘息，荒如愿以偿听到了身下人放开了的绵软煽情的呻吟。  
那件搭在床沿的衬衫在激烈的动作里摇摇欲坠。最终床单错位，来回扯动的褶皱将衬衫一带，它轻飘飘地落在地上散乱的衣服堆里，即将和它们一起受到整夜的冷落。

“宝贝，不对我告白吗？”  
第一场性爱还没结束多久，荒半压着一目连舔咬着白嫩细长的脖颈，喘息和轻吟犹在耳畔。一目连的唇紧贴着荒的耳廓，说话时候吐出的湿热的气不可避免地送入荒的耳朵，荒只觉得撩人的痒。一目连的喃喃带着点懒，字句间的停顿都不自觉地比平时拉慢了半拍：“什么意思啊？”  
荒不答话，半撑起身子，拨了一把汗湿粘黏着额角的发，把套子摘下扎好丢到底下，在一目连的轻呼声中拉过一目连的脚踝，抬起膝弯掰开了他的腿，诱哄着直接插了进来。  
“唔啊……”一目连没想到荒刚泄过一次的阳物这么快又半硬了起来。他脸颊发红地看着那根尺寸巨大的东西又重新撞进酸麻的后穴，嘴唇微张地叹了一声，像是向爱人表达空虚又被填满的满足，偏偏荒耳力敏锐，被这一声有意无意地撩得更硬。被激烈操弄过一次的软穴还湿热着，绵密地包裹上来，熟稔地接纳了荒的侵入，“……你来找我，怎么会带套子啊？”一目连挪了挪位置，找到个舒服的躺法，四肢绵软地任由身上人动作。  
“连先生十三岁的时候真的很浪漫，”荒轻笑着，满意地享受着软穴对他的吞缠讨好，暂且无视了一目连的疑问，接着原本的思路缓缓调笑道，“一声不吭准确找到了我住的地方，每天晚上都搬一张邻居的小凳子踩着，够着高高的窗台和我说话聊天，窗台的灰都被你蹭干净了。还每天折一颗星星送我，只可惜后来我跟舅舅走得急，只来得及抓了几颗走，这么多年丢的丢散的散，只剩下一颗了。……”  
一目连眼眶发红，盈盈地盛着一池泪水，随身上人的动作晃出眼尾，流淌到枕头上泅了一小片。深埋在体内的东西霸道地侵占着肠壁的每一处褶皱，随着两人的情动越发变硬涨大，把一目连撑得又麻又爽，吞咽着津液，却发不出半点声音，呻吟和哼叫被情欲和快意填压着堵在胸口。  
“我是第一个陪连先生看星星月亮，陪你聊天，做你朋友的人吗？”荒不厌其烦地舔吻着一目连湿润的眼睫，喉结上下微动，“我可以当作这是年幼的你对我的小小告白吗？”荒加快了身下的动作，俯身将火热的情潮全部倾泻在两人的亲吻中。津液交换声、黏湿的水声和愈发响亮色情的肉体撞击声粘连成一片，放肆占据了两人的听觉。  
荒凑近一目连的耳廓，学着他刚才的样子，把火热的吐息随着低语送入他的耳中：“套子是因为在路上遇到宣传艾滋病预防的公益站，他们发给我的。就一个，再多也没有了。下次我们换质量更好的。还请连先生相信你的伴侣，不要多想。”  
“我还没来得及，多想……啊！”一目连在荒的一次深入顶撞中惊喘一声，攀在荒肩膀的手指蓦地收紧，又条件反射地怕抓伤爱人而松了力道，以指腹在荒的肩头胡乱抓挠，双目睁大，腰肢像一尾出水的弹跳的鱼猛然弹起，弯成一个不可思议的弧度。他因承受高潮的巨大快感而眼前一片空白，脑内所有思绪被横刀斩断，只剩下过电般的肌体刺激。  
荒重重地喘了一声，却硬硬承受住了一目连因释放而紧紧收缩内壁带来的绞动的快感，停下动作，由着肠壁饥渴地纠缠包裹，忍着没有缴械。  
他甚至静静地等到一目连缓过神，再次俯身亲昵地和他接吻，沙哑地轻笑道：“这笔账我帮你记着了，宝贝。下次给我补一个告白好不好？”  
“嗯……”一目连下意识应答着，面色潮红，在余韵的酥麻里无意识地缩了缩软穴，却遭到了体内阳物惩戒般的一次顶撞。  
荒将一目连的两条腿分得更开，手在膝盖关节弯折处稳稳地抓握着腿部，仅凭腰腹的力量前后缓慢冲撞着，动作大开大阖，狂野而放肆，朝着印象里一目连体内的敏感点来回蹭撞。一目连惊叫一声，手指拧紧了床褥，刚发泄完的性器隐隐又有再次抬头的趋势。  
荒的攻势不同之前，节奏拉得慢而长，顶撞侵入得更深，在里面停留得更久，有种该死的放长线钓鱼的拖沓，偏偏把一目连的快感绵延下去，每次都给不到极端的爽处，却熨帖得让一目连浑身颤抖，很快就再次被拉进情潮，随节奏发出轻软绵长的呻吟：“不要了……让我休……啊……啊，唔，……嗯啊……”。  
“我舍不得这么快结束。”荒耐着翻滚情潮嘶吼着撕碎身下人的欲望，拉长战线让一目连愈发沉醉其中，火热的阳物经由前一波情事此时仍鼓胀得像一柄凶悍的刃，将柔软的内壁撑得几近磨平褶皱，长驱直入不受半点阻拦，甚至还带出了一片水光。  
“等……荒，等等……啊啊，嗯……”一目连掐着情欲里最后一丝理智，把荒的脑袋拉下来，破碎地贴近他耳边说道，“唔嗯，刚才的……瓶子，嗯！和星星呢……啊，……”  
“应该是……掉地上了。”荒的喘息越来越沉，他安抚似的啄吻着一目连的侧脸，同时身下一记深撞，一目连一声颤抖的吟叫因着搂抱的姿势而尽数钻进他的耳朵里。  
不忍了。荒眼睛发红，绵长的撞击力道越发凶狠，进入得更深，大有把囊袋也塞进去的架势。  
“给，给我……啊！呜……瓶子，星星……”一目连着急地亲吻着荒的下巴，带着哭腔一边呻吟一边请求道，“给我……”  
一目连很少主动跟自己提起过要什么东西，如此算来，倒是第一次。荒紧抿着唇，额角和脖颈的青筋凸显，但还是强忍下欲望停下撞击，手从抓揉大腿的动作里抽出，一条手臂一把捞起柔软的腰，另一只手掌贴合着身下人汗湿而柔腻的背部，就着交合的姿态把躺着的一目连面对面搂抱起来，严丝合缝地贴合着同样光裸的荒，臀贴坐在结实的大腿上，双腿顺势弯曲，以膝盖关节为支撑，大开折曲在身体两侧。  
而这个体位让体内的性器侵入得更深，开刀阔斧地戳到了一处柔软的嫩肉，把一目连吓得浑身一哆嗦，叫声骤停，挤压贴合在荒腹部的性器因突地受到了强刺激，往外冒出精液。  
荒亲吻一目连的唇角当作抚慰，一手扶着他的腰臀，一边侧弯下腰摸索着。床铺不高，荒很快就抓到了掉在散乱衣物上的瓶子，直起身把瓶子贴在一目连脸颊处，沙哑地笑道：“在这呢。”  
一目连喘息着，抬起发麻的指尖，把荒顺势塞过来的玻璃小瓶握拢在掌心里，当着荒的面轻柔地凑过嘴唇，亲吻了自己的拳心。而荒在这个动作里恍惚觉着，一目连此刻就像隔着胸膛，亲吻了荒不曾对其他任何人袒露的真心。  
一目连一手扶在荒的肩膀，拢着瓶子的手伸出食指，顺着光洁而微微汗湿的额头，拨开粘黏在额角的碎发，细细划过精致凌厉的眉眼，挺直完美的鼻梁，细致描摹了一遍形状美好的唇，在荒火热而专注的注视里，轻轻眨了眨润湿的眼睫，红眸潋滟，倾诉着难言的思念和爱欲。他轻喘着开口：“这……这么多年，你过得好吗？”  
荒抿抿唇，微仰头在一目连的下颔处亲了亲，轻声道：“都过去了。”好或者不好，都不敌现在。  
一滴清泪轻巧地划过眼前人的脸颊，滴在了荒的唇角。  
“我有时候……”一目连慢慢地绽放了一个妍丽的微笑，可荒能明显地察觉到，他有些难过，“很想你。”  
荒无法应答。一目连此时更像是，心口有万千情绪想宣泄，却不知从哪开始，更迷茫如何倾泻。荒顿了顿，旋即把两只手都挪到一目连的腰上，慢慢加大力道掐扶。他向上顶了一下，怀里人配合地闷哼了一声。  
“连，不用把事情回想得太久远，太复杂……”荒察觉到一目连对自己此刻的动作并不抵触，默默松了一口气，说明他并不介意自己用这种方式来安抚。他一边把一目连搂抱得更紧，一边缓慢地向上顶弄着，“我现在就在你眼前，在你体内……”他微微侧仰头，贴近一目连的耳朵，用气音轻道，“我们在做爱。”  
一目连的呻吟随着荒的话放得更开，喘息变得愈发缠绵，就连吞吐着硕大阳物的软穴都不停收缩，热情地吮吸承受着荒的攻势。  
荒知道一目连听进去了，也愿意放下其他情绪继续接受这份旖旎的示爱。于是他松一口气，腰腹发力带动更猛更急的冲势，重新将一目连一同拉扯进欲海。  
不多时，屋内再次响起暧昧情色的声响，就连床铺都剧烈地摇晃着，老旧的床架难以承受这番激烈的交合似的，发出连续不断的嘎吱声。  
一目连紧紧搂抱着荒的脖颈，不自觉地扬起脸，颔线和颈线因后仰而几近绷成一条直线。他大口地喘息着，翻涌的情欲快感在他的四肢百骸横冲直撞，一鼓作气冲上他的颅脑，把所有理智思绪都融成一团糊浆。  
荒紧紧盯视着就在自己眼前毫无防备展露的一截白嫩的脖颈，脆弱单薄得仿佛能看见皮下的血管和喉骨。他发狠地偏头，张嘴咬在肩颈处柔软的皮肉上，身下加重力道进行最后的冲刺。  
这个体位下，一目连只能被迫就着荒掐扶抬举的力道顺势起落，而每次落下，体内那根巨物就刺得更深，激得一目连腿根发软，腰肢酸麻。他有气无力地配合着荒越来越激烈狠厉的动作，骑乘间恍惚觉得自己的肉体在一匹野马上颠簸，而意识却泡烂在爱欲的波涛浪潮中，舒爽得几乎让他覆灭。  
冲撞了几十下，荒托起一目连的臀部，竟是把他抱离床榻，用膝盖跪行几十公分，把一目连背靠床一侧的墙壁，捞起两条大腿再次凶猛地肏干起来。  
一目连羞耻间只觉得毁天灭地的快感倾覆全身，无意识地在荒又一次研磨过敏感点的深顶中长吟一声，又一次泄了出来。  
可荒没有停，就着一目连沉浸在高潮的收缩里不停肏干着令他欲仙欲死的软穴，喘息愈发粗重，最后几下凶狠的撞击伴随着一声低吼，荒压着一目连的敏感点狠狠地射了出来。  
“啊……”一目连蓦地睁眼，感受着体内阳物不断喷射在内壁的刺激，爽利中又充斥着饱胀的满足感，像有电流在每一处筋脉血管里流窜，刺激得软麻酸乏的身体一抖一抖地颤，穴口绵延不停地收缩蠕动，恋恋不舍地吮咬吞噬着体内疯狂释放中的性器，湿黏的水液从两人紧密的交合处流下。一目连细细地呻吟着，不堪承受似的，连喘息都带了颤音。  
荒寻到了一目连的唇，在释放的余韵里火热地同一目连缠吻，将对方甜腻的轻吟尽数化在口中。两人的胸膛紧紧相贴，各自的心脏剧烈跳动，直至渐渐趋于同步。  
“累不累？”荒就着埋在一目连体内的姿势抱着他在床中央躺好，双臂撑在他身侧，留恋地俯身看着他，声音还糅着情事餍足的哑，“睡一会儿吧，我先去试水温，等下抱你去清理。”  
一目连将他勾下来接了个黏湿的吻，荒轻笑着回应，缓缓将疲软下来的阳物抽离软穴，抽离的刹那轻微的一声“啵”，和随之缓慢流出穴口的爱液让一目连羞得抬起手腕遮住了眼睛。荒低头亲了亲一目连抬起的腕骨，起身随便套上裤子，往浴室的方向走去。  
两场性事火热又激亢，一目连一时不敢回想，看着手腕处隐隐的红印和淤痕都有些脸皮发烫。然而明明精神还亢奋着，身体却又实在是疲惫酸软，他把玩了一阵攥拢在手心的瓶子，困意层层叠加，他微阖眼睫，打算着趁荒回来前小憩一会儿。

一目连却入梦了。  
以往他进入的梦境，要么是一片漆黑，要么是有白龙白风在等着他。而这次却有了实景。  
通往山顶那座神社的路不长，不像其他气派的大神社有长阶考验信徒的虔诚，而带着些平凡和荒凉。  
或者说是一条很普通的上山的路。  
一目连看到这里就明白了，他潜意识里还在继续消化着今天从白风那里取来的记忆片段。现实太多突然的因素加入，扰乱了他的思绪对信息的处理，便留存到了梦境当中。  
早点解决也好。  
一目连的视角跟随着阶梯往上逡巡，眼睛甫一闭一睁，情景跳转，一龙一人就在不远处神社背后的裸露廊台上对话。  
“今日前来祈福的孩子，求我保佑他的祖母延年益寿，阖家万事顺遂。”  
“大人……神祗各司其职，凡事量力三思。”  
“我知，我不会做无用之事。”那人随意披着一件样式简约而纹饰细节繁复的单衣，黑发如缎，分成三股编成发辫，垂过右肩搭在胸前。红眸光彩灼灼，脸上挂着浅淡的笑，“只是太惋惜子民虔诚奉上的祈愿。我倾尽全力，也只能保住风调雨顺，秋果丰硕，其余再多的……是我无用了。”  
“大人，人类之繁衍生息是往高处行去，目光所及，其栖息之处发展愈发迅速，神祗信奉之地难免受到冷落……”  
“不必慰藉。”那人放眼往山脚望去，那里的村落炊烟袅袅，周边的麦田广阔，形廓规整。居住在那里的人们必然是安居乐业的。  
那条龙也不再开口。  
龙是白风无疑，而那人，是风神一目连。  
  
（六）  
“这个神社曾经也是壮丽过的。”  
一目连看向站在自己身侧的风神，白龙正绕着他打转，龙鳞隐隐反射着金色的光，比梦境里的白龙更威风凛凛。  
“后来呢？”  
风神抚了抚龙首，望着空荡寂静的神社开口道：“如你所见。”  
风神一拂袖，眼前所有的场景被无端而起的一阵狂风放肆席卷，摧枯拉朽地扯动地表上的所有生物，画面碎成风沙，又在须臾间拼凑成其他画面。

不知何年，雨水延绵，山下地势周高而中部腹地略低，仅有的两条外流河河道狭窄，渐渐难以疏解庞大的雨水流量，村民们拖家带口地，爬到树上呼救的有之，站在没过半身的河水里大哭的有之，跪在泥沙上向天上祈福保佑的有之。  
有人突然大吼：“山上不是有神社吗！去那里躲！”  
“对啊对啊！”“是雨神社还是风神社啊！”“我活了十几年头一回知道山顶有神社！”“那个地方还在吗？”  
“上山的路都被泥沙堵住了！”“这么滑怎么爬啊！”  
“山上是风神！风神一目连大人！是救人命的功德神！”“如果他出现就会救我们的！”“这里有灾，他肯定就在附近！我们大声求他！”  
“大人！一目连大人！”  
“一目连大人救救我们吧！”  
“救命啊大人！”  
……  
“真的有用吗？”“应该能听到吧，我们叫了这么久……”  
“各位！大家在半山腰等着！雨势小一点了！剩下的男丁跟我去水坝处看看！”  
……  
“娘亲，一目连大人呢？”“嘘……”  
一个六七岁的娃娃紧紧攥着娘亲的手指，被噤声后揪着衣角四处张望。她和娘亲此刻正站在半腰处通往顶上神社的石板路上，路旁的杂草丛已经高得窜到她胸口了，有几条稍长些的随风摆着，草尖拂过她的脸蛋，她伸手挠了挠。  
“夏儿她娘！你家冬冬找到了！”  
女童抓着的手指轻轻颤了颤，她听到娘亲喜极而泣的嗓音：“好好好！我下去接他！谢谢啊谢谢！”  
娘亲把手搭在奶娃娃头顶，哽咽地吩咐着：“夏儿在这里乖乖的，别乱走，娘很快就回来。”女童下意识地揪紧了握着的手指，却被心急的娘亲轻轻抠开了。  
“乖啊，娘去接弟弟。”  
女童站的地方是个小高坡，人群大多都在底下，她隔着高高的草丛也只能看到底下人的发顶。  
她抠抠掌心，不太敢动。她视线四处乱飘，脚无意识地往后退了半步。  
侧方杂草绵延入深的树丛暗处，突然有星点的光亮一闪而过，映在了孩童明亮的黑色眼瞳里。  
“谁……谁呀……”女童嗫嚅着，眼睛惊恐地盯视着光点出现过的地方。  
一小片金色的光斑闪现了片刻。  
女童小腿发抖地前进了小半步。  
不远处几棵树掩映的缝隙里，白龙的鳞片凛凛地闪着金光，一条纤瘦的手臂还在兀自地淌着血，满是血污的手乏力般缓慢伸出，轻轻地搭在龙首上，抚慰般轻摸了摸。  
那龙鳞上的金色闪得愈发璀璨和跳动。  
女童眼瞳睁大，紧紧捂着嘴巴，堵住从嘴里溢出了的呜声。  
传闻中的风神，有人说他青面獠牙，有人说他慈悲若佛，有人说他万千模样，常会化形遁入凡间，无人能寻其足迹，但无论何种臆想，都板上钉钉般有一个共识，他有一条忠心耿耿的白龙，威风凛凛，鳞片闪耀金光，一定伴随其左右。  
大抵，就是眼前这条。  
“一……一目连大人……”  
娘亲说，神迹不可窥，只有俯首叩拜以示虔诚，才可获垂怜庇佑。  
女童颤抖着弯下膝盖，在石板上朝森林深处跪伏下瘦小的身子，小小的手相互交叠压在湿滑泥泞的地上，随着腰背弯下，额头轻轻地抵在手背上。  
“信……信女无意，闯入……撞，撞破神迹，求大人宽……宽……”女童回忆着母亲叩拜列祖列宗的语气和措辞，磕磕绊绊地组织语言，却因说得不太顺畅，急得眼眶发红，泪光闪烁。  
“愿……愿大人，保，保佑我等……平安渡劫，万事顺遂……”  
空气里是雨水混着泥土的潮湿气味，有一股浓重刺鼻的血腥味随着一小阵微风混入其中，女童停下了念叨，皱了皱鼻子。  
“神祗听得见你的心声。只需夏儿虔诚祷告，他定会庇护。”记忆里母亲微笑着，揉了揉她的脑袋。  
那身狼狈的，弄脏了神祗的血污，莫名晃进女童的脑海里。  
“……信女虔诚祷告，愿一目连大人平安喜乐，信祚绵长。”  
再抬眼，风神和白龙早已不在原处。  
血腥味弥久不散。

“竟被个孩童撞见神迹现形。”荒神倚靠在神社破败的柱子边，垂眸睨向山下被淹了大半的庄子，“一目连，汝不谨慎。”  
“所幸大人赶到及时。”一目连靠着树根疲惫地笑着，任由白龙将神力渡给他。  
“此地注定有此劫，早晚不过两百年，终会覆灭。”荒神今日前来仓促，并未束发，暗紫色的长发披散，身着类似武神装备的皮甲，似是从他处赶来，“汝掌风，强行改逆洪水属渎职行为，若此地顺利渡劫，则属逆天改命，需降天罚。”  
“大人来此正是为了此事罢。”一目连伸出手掌示意白龙停下神力的传输，朝荒神说道，声音虚弱，“您罚便是。”  
“汝倒是自若。”雨水淅沥落下，微妙地避开了荒神的周身，连发丝都没沾湿半根。荒神迈腿走近靠坐着的狼狈的风神，继续道，“本座原在别处降服妖鬼，得知这边需降一个神祗的天罚，只得仓促赶来，不料汝却已自行降罚。一目连，汝有能耐。”荒神俯身，拨推开挡在一目连身前的龙首，手指不由分说地捏抬起一目连的下巴，“神祗真身入梦可修积福禄功德，泪水入药治百病肉白骨，浑身皮肉都是天赐的宝物……一只眼，汝当真挖得干脆。”  
一目连的右半张脸血污模糊，眼部的位置空洞着，干瘪了一大块。  
荒神终于看清到底是什么情况，无意识地皱了眉，放下手转移了视线。  
“本座问汝，汝所剩无几的神力，还能做到什么？”  
一目连右手指节颤抖着，轻轻搭在右眼骨上，左手默不作声地捂在胸口的位置，半晌，他微弱地笑了：  
“或许，足够保子民平安喜乐，福祚绵长。”  
白龙眼眶漉湿，像是盛着泪。  
半晌，“风神一目连渎职逆天，改命渡劫。”荒神停顿稍瞬，“由其自行惩戒。罪罚相抵，就此揭过。”  
“荒神宽容。”一目连本想行礼，而轻风吹拂，只余下一阵潮湿咸冷的气味，有深海似的冷冽。

“最后一个信徒，是那个女童的曾孙辈，一个九岁的孩子，后来在瘟疫里夭折了。他最后一个祈愿，是愿风神大人平安喜乐，信祚绵延。”风神笑着，“人的传承繁衍真是玄妙。”  
“再后来呢？”一目连仔细地问。  
“神明的信祚皆倚仗信徒自发的祈愿和祷告，除了庇佑风调雨顺，我能做的只有等待。日复一日年复一年的等待里，石阶青苔郁郁，神社落灰，台柱腐朽。我失去了神的资格，在决定堕妖那天，化尽神力挡了一次天灾，天罚足足降了九十九道天雷，直至将我魂飞魄散。魂灭前我担忧白沧以崩溃暴走的状态堕成恶妖，于是分了一部分神识附着于他的神力当中，时间长了便与他的意识相融……也就是出现在你梦境里的白风。实际上，他也不完全是百来年前的神龙了。”风神转头，和一目连复杂的视线相对，“原来我这几百年，也不过是这样一个简单的故事。”  
一目连斟酌着措辞：“您是不是偶尔会……‘借用’我的身体？”  
“啊……非常抱歉，我是无意的。”风神朝他微微鞠躬，做了个旧时礼仪的致歉动作，“我留存在白风神力里的神识多少残留着我的部分执念，当你精神状况处于怠懒或疲惫的状态时，这部分执念就容易趁虚而入……而这执念也不是我残存的意识可以操纵的，让你因此困扰并非我的本意。”  
“说来是我冒犯才是，风神大人。我不得已窥探了一些您的感情。”一目连将风神扶起，阻断了他的致歉，诚挚地回复道。  
“无事。也不是什么值得藏掖的东西。”风神朝一目连轻笑着，眼神却飘悠着像看向某个远处，“如你所见，我对人间太贪恋了。于一个本应魂飞魄散的神祗而言，过于狂妄。”  
“意由心生，心凭自主，您对人间的留恋与您是否为神为人没有关系，这是权利，也是自由，没有是否相配一说。”  
“时代更迭，如今的思想倒比旧时开放明朗得多。”风神打趣道，“真的无事？以往你孑然一身，偶尔有异倒也能以病理为由搪塞，现如今……往后会有诸多不便吧？”  
顺着这句话，一股热流像是从一目连体内某处涌出，顺着血液淌过四肢百骸，令他指尖发麻，脖颈耳根，直至脸颊，都渐渐攀上红热。  
风神看戏似的注视着他的变化。  
“风神大人。”一目连在这样的注视里说话都带上点磕绊，“我……我有一件事，想向您确认。”  
风神如有所料。他笑，“你不是我，你的爱人也不是荒神。”  
“可……”明明相貌几乎一模一样。以及一目连自己和风神间藕断丝连的精神联系，其中必定有缘由。  
“我已魂飞魄散，残存的神识已和白风相融，执念经由与你相谈一场，已经纾解大半，你自己也清楚，尽管偶尔我的神识情感会影响你，但实际上这种影响已经随年岁越来越弱。我从你与我之间的关联猜想，或许你是我散落在尘世的某点灵魂碎片和肉体凡胎相融诞生的生命。我的灵魂碎片不沾神力，因此你和其他生命一样平等，并无不同。荒神同理。”  
“可是白风说，我化去了您的执念，您才能进入轮回……”  
“现在的白风，虽然寓藏着我的神识，但他并不能感知我的存在，诱你前来是我残存神识的意念，白风只是顺其而为。”  
话说得很明白，风神一目连早已在几百年前灰飞烟灭了。一目连张口想说点什么，却被一些情绪把话堵在了喉咙。  
“你和你的爱人，与我和荒神，只是有缘罢了，并没有轮回重生诸类的牵绊，你不必由此介怀。”风神微笑着。  
“那么您……以后还会出现吗？”他斟酌着，最后问道。  
“否。”风神抬手轻抚着一目连的头，眉目和善柔美，犹如慈悲垂怜凡世的神佛，“我这点神识被累世叠加的寂寞困扰太久了，积压了几百年，又任性地借着你的身体窝藏了几十年，贪念着人间，如今也该清醒了。”  
“风神大人。”风神那张和自己相似的脸渐渐模糊，一目连轻声说道，“您从来无愧于您的信徒。您也该同自己释怀了。”  
那道和自己相似的嗓音也轻声一叹：  
“吾解。”

“所以，我第一次遇见你的时候，和我交谈的那个‘白风’，其实是风神？”荒闲散地半躺在换了干净床单的床上，后背倚靠着柔软的大枕头，轻轻地揉着怀里人的后腰。  
“准确来说，刚遇到你的时候确实是我，但话聊到一半我的身体就被跑出来的风神大人占了，直到当天分别前。”一目连从梦里醒来的时候荒已经抱着他回床上躺下了，便也简单地向荒阐述了一下梦境里的原委。他将脸颊贴近荒温热的胸膛，轻轻地蹭了蹭，继续道，“不过，后来每次去找你，和你相处的人都是我，风神大人只是偶尔作为另一个人格的方式出现在我身体里，可他从来没有扰乱过我的生活，所以也没有什么人察觉。”  
其实荒能察觉得到有时一目连的言行和姿态有些微妙的不同，身在尘世却有古朴的出尘气质，他还一直当做是错觉，现在看来很有可能是风神魂魄影响的缘故。  
“那你怎么一直把自己当做‘白风’？没想过告诉我……自己真正的名字？”荒扯过搭在自己半腰的毯子，单手抖开轻轻地搭在一目连身上。  
“你自己也盖一些。”一目连轻笑道，把盖在两人身上的被褥往上扯了扯，继续说，“风神大人的灵魂碎片寄寓在我的精神世界中，他化名‘白风’其实也是我潜意识里的属意。我孤僻惯了，当初没想到会对你的约定有这么深的执念，只是想拿化名糊弄你。……嘶。”原来按摩着自己后腰的手闻言不安分地用力拧了一下。  
一目连刚想说点什么，荒的唇舌却压了下来，舌尖先是灵巧地舔吻了唇瓣和齿关，然后往更深处夺走了一目连的呼吸。  
分开时荒盯视着怀里人湿润的嘴唇和微微发红的眼眶，打算要是这张嘴再说出点胡话，他今晚就让它再也闲不下来。  
一目连没懂荒心里更深的那点龌龊心思，只明白他可能是不爱听自己说这些自贬的话，也就依着他打断自己的发言。这会儿他轻轻笑着，喘息了一阵后接着道：“后来决定要告诉你了，可是变化无常，你离开得太匆忙，我只来得及带走一支录音笔。”  
没等荒做任何回应，一目连突然起身，在荒不解的视线里跨开白皙光滑的长腿，面对面翻坐在荒的腰腹之上，一丝不挂地将臀和腿根紧贴着荒不着寸缕的精健腰身。一目连此刻穿着的是荒来时穿的衬衫，相比他自己的体型而言大了好几码，领口的扣子没有扣好，随着他的动作自然脱开扣洞，半边布满吻痕咬痕的白色肩颈就这么赤裸坦荡地露了出来，释放着最炽烈的欲望，却和主人那张纯洁诚挚无比的脸产生了极大的视觉碰撞，把荒勾得呼吸一窒。  
一目连微笑着，甚至还带着点不善此类言语的羞赧，轻轻地朝面前人诉说道：“我也是，荒，我很荣幸相隔多年，最后还是没有错过你。遇上你，爱上你，是一目连今生最大的幸运。你愿意和我携手余生，相濡以沫么？”  
眼前的脸清丽无双，爱意像星光一样缀进那双艳丽的红眸里，比荒品尝过的任何红酒都令他迷醉。  
一目连就这么跨坐在荒的身上等了许久，甚至能感受到荒的下身都起了热烈的反应，可荒本人除了紧紧盯视着他，并没有任何回复。一目连素来对自己的情感极为隐忍，或大胆或直白的发言更是从来没有过，此刻不得回复，他面皮上的羞赧越发明显，脸颊和眼尾都带上了浅浅的薄红。他轻声体贴地帮荒找台阶下：“托付一生的事确实需要好好考虑，你……”  
转瞬间上下颠倒，荒掐着一目连的腰翻身压下，一手扣紧一目连的一双手腕压制在他的头顶，另一只手稳稳地钳着他的腰臀，唇舌拼尽力气和热情似的交缠亲吻，连偶尔的分离喘息都不放过，甚至唇瓣都撕咬得见了血。  
“对了，你之前有问妖狐。”荒狡黠地错开话题，有些得意地看着一目连急红的眼，“他暴露的线索都太明显，不像是有好好准备后手的打算。他被革职后只有两条路，要么对家公司愿意留他，要么另谋出路。”  
“谁……谁问你这个了。”一目连拉下荒的脖子，两人额头紧贴，“你……正面回复我啊。”  
月光皎洁清透，却照不进被拉起的窗帘子。在昏暗的床榻上，两个人影重重交叠，难分彼此。  
一目连紧紧搂抱着凑在自己胸前舔弄的荒，手指颤抖地轻揪着那丛杂乱而漂亮的暗紫色头发。荒亦有所感，亲吻向上逡巡，在一目连敏感的耳根处舔吻低语。荒睁开眼，瞥见一目连红艳的眼尾氲着新的欲望的水汽，听见他呼出的吐息拌着轻喘，黏糊地说着情爱。  
“嗯……”一目连没忍住，泄出了难耐的轻哼——荒要把他的腰窝揉红掐坏了。  
“疼？”  
“不，可是……”一目连晕晕乎乎地，在颠簸里和荒呼吸交错。他揉揉自己的脑袋，在呻吟里断断续续，“家里……嗯，没新床单了呀……”  
“笨蛋。以后住我家里，有很多床单给我们换。”  
“我不是这个意……唔。”  
……

“一目连，我愿意。”

夜还很长，浪漫仍在续写。

【END】  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
> 不知不觉拖了很久，最后还是虎头蛇尾地结束了。  
>  这篇篇幅不长，但比我瞎写的论文作业还让我困扰。  
>  双龙组是我入同人坑的第一对cp，是初心也是初恋，虽然也算出坑了，但现在在双龙粮仓看到排名前几的热度大佬还是心生感慨——当时我入坑时算是高质粮的鼎盛时期吧，跟随着很多太太度过了一段快乐的精神岁月，偶尔想起还是万分珍惜。  
>  第一次自己真正尝试同人创作一直困扰我的应该是【ooc】这个概念。原创和同人异曲同工，创作应该是想“这个性格的人在某个情境会做怎样的事”，而不是把自己对人物的理解不合理拓展，再用故事对自己这个拓展做看似合理的解释。  
>  这也是为什么有些人看一些同人会觉得十分四不像，像是借着人物的一张名字的皮套进了另一个完全不同属性的灵魂。  
>  作为读者能很容易感知到什么是ooc，创作者也会注意避免ooc的存在。  
>  但为什么都在尽力避免了却还存在呢？  
>  ooc的标准各不相同，以谁的标准看才不算o出界呢？  
>  不好判断，也不该去刻意界定。
> 
> 对cp的爱意其实是在了解越深的基础上变得更深的，而创作正是基于爱意。  
>  归根到底，还是我笔力不足，爱意不足，我描绘不出这对cp的千万分之一的好。因此感谢一直追随到这里的几位小读者，谢谢你们对我的创作给的极大的宽容，这篇最后没坑，其实全是你们的功劳，哪怕你们最后可能没读到这篇后记，我还是要用最真诚的心向你们致谢，感谢你们一路的支持和鼓励，非常感谢，真的。  
>  最后希望看到这篇的人们能多多对其他文手画手的创作表达出自己的喜欢或者鼓励，因为对任何创作者，特别是为爱发电的太太们而言，哪怕只有一个人支持或者喜欢，都是他们创作的无尽动力。  
>  爱意是要传递才会更加壮大的，不是么？
> 
> 祝愿各位嗑cp的朋友们，平安喜乐，每天有糖可吃，有梦可做。  
>  zm


End file.
